


Please Look Both Ways Before Crossing the Bifrost

by TheOtherOdinson



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Family Dynamics, Gen, Inappropriate Humor, Odin tries, Odin's Parenting, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2556953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherOdinson/pseuds/TheOtherOdinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Odin wakes up in a cold sweat and realizes the events of Thor, the Avengers, and the Dark World were all just a horrible nightmare. Worried it was a prophetic dream, he takes action to make sure the events he saw never come to pass. </p><p>Loki doesn't know why his father suddenly wants to spend so much time with him. Thor is certainly no help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Ahhh! No!"

Frigga woke immediately as her husband cried out, jerking upright out of his sleep. His face was pale and sweaty. She sat up quickly and reached out to soothe him. He started violently at her touch. Frowning at his reaction, Frigga slid closer to him, using one hand to caress his face and the other to gently stroke his arm.

"It's all right," she said quietly, adding the suggestion of comfort to her touch. "All is well, my love."

Odin looked at her, panic plain on his face. "Frigga? My wife. My beautiful queen. You're here?"

Frigga smiled. "Where else would I be but at my husband's side?" She lifted her hand away from his face to pass over his hair, smoothing it down. "What gave you such a fright? Did you dream badly?"

Odin stared at her wordlessly. She kept up her ministrations to calm him. He reached out a shaky hand to touch her cheek. She smiled encouragingly as he passed trembling fingers over her cheek, then her brow, before touching her lips.

"Frigga!" He threw his arms around her, pulling her to him and hugging her fiercely.

She tried to keep up her comforting touch, but soon had to move her hands to Odin's chest. She pushed against him.

"My husband, I need to breathe."

He released her immediately. "I am sorry. I'm overwhelmed. I cannot express how I...you're here."

"Of course I am. Odin, what is it?"

He studied her intently, trying to recommit every feature of her face to his memory. It soon became apparent she looked...different. Younger, lighter than when he last saw her, vibrant and alive -- in the corridor, they were being invaded, she was alive, why did he send her away? -- and, somehow, more peaceful. The last years of her life had been filled with sorrow over what had become of their youngest son. Her grief permeated her features, overshadowing the warm aura of Asgard's golden queen. Odin drank in the sight of her, wondering at how she could look so different now to his eye.

His dream.

She did not die. It was a dream. What did occur? He struggled to remember, trying to sort reality from what he saw in that wretched nightmare. But wait, she was here. Here in their bed with him in their bed chambers. She'd refused to share his bed ever since they began quarreling over Loki's fate upon his return to Asgard. Even now the cloud of rage at his son's actions hung in his mind. Grief over his death quickly turning to anger as Loki emerged from the Void alive and lashing out at a defenseless realm of mortals.

Had his sons not yet returned then? But why could he remember it so clearly? So clearly could he picture the way Loki mocked him as he stood before Odin in chains. Their angry exchange of words. The shock that washed over his son's features as Odin pronounced his judgement, finally wiping that intolerable smirk off his face. It was the last time he saw his youngest son before the guard brought him the news from Svartalfheim.

The guard.

Loki.

Wait.

Was that what this was? His mind brought Loki back to life only to make his boy a snarling, half-mad shadow of himself and then snatch him away again. He closed his eye in dismay. How long had it been since he saw his son fall to his death into the Void?

"Odin?"

Frigga sounded worried. As he tried to separate his nightmare from his true memories he realized she had been speaking, but he did not hear any of her words.

"Odin, please, what troubles you? Tell me."

"It's nothing. It's all right, Frigga. Truly." He patted her hand, trying to bring her comfort as much as himself.

Frigga resumed stroking his arm. He accepted the soothing touch of her magic. "What a terrible nightmare to put you in such a state."

Odin huffed. "I must have done something as of late to displease the Norns."

"What was it?"

He shook his head.

"Perhaps it would help to speak of it?"

He sighed. Perhaps it would. His mind still struggled to sort out what he saw in his endless dream. But he did not want to upset her. He'd done more than enough in that regard.

"Odin."

There's was no denying the firmness in her voice. It was a tone she used more often on their boys than him, but it left no doubt she expected an answer.

"It was Loki. I dreamed Loki had returned to us and there followed a terrible series of events. It almost as though our son returned to us only to act as a harbinger of our doom." He took in the expression of horror growing on her face and felt his own sense of alarm rising in response.

"Frigga? What is it?"

"What do you mean you dreamed Loki returned to us? Where was he?"

"He...what?"

"Loki," she prodded. "You dreamed of his return? Where did he go?"

"Frigga, he..." Odin trailed off as he looked his wife. And then it struck him.

She looked younger.

The lines grief had etched into her face were gone.

He seized her arms so abruptly she gave a startled yelp in response.

"Frigga, where is Loki? Where is he?"

"Odin!"

"Where?" he demanded.

"It's the middle of the night. He should be in his bed, asleep."

Odin was dumbstruck. Several long moments passed before he once more found his words. "And Thor?"

"Yes, Thor as well."

Odin's mind reeled. He tried to focus, to process what Frigga told him, tried to remember when everything had started to go so wrong. One particular thought stuck out.

"The coronation," he asked, "when is the coronation?"

"What coronation? You're not thinking of crowning Thor yet, are you? Odin, he's far too young, he's not ready." The worry in her voice gave way to exasperation as she shook off his grip. "What is this about? Did you dream something of Loki? Please tell me."

"Frigga, do you believe dreams can be prophetic?" he asked.

"What?" Frigga's confusion was plain on her face and in her voice.

"Please, answer."

"I have heard of such things, yes. I do not know of any who've ever said to have them."

"My mother did."

"You think your dream was prophecy? About Loki? Odin, please, you're frightening me. Tell me what you saw."

Odin's mind finally settled. It was clear to him now what was real and what not. Thor's coronation was still many years in the offing. Loki was still alive. There was still time to make sure what he saw could not come to pass. He smiled at her, reassuring. "It's all right, Frigga. All will be well, no - everything will be better. I know exactly what I must do."

His family would not be taken from him.

Odin Allfather would not allow it.

  
  


* * * * *

  
  


There was no sleep to be had after he'd awoken from his nightmare. Odin allowed Frigga to coax him back down, keeping up her soothing ministrations as she tried to help him find rest. Eventually, she drifted back to sleep. Odin lay awake next to her watching her face, resisting the urge to reach out and touch her every few minutes so to not disturb her own rest. His thoughts swirled in his head and he kept returning to what he saw in his nightmare. The hours slid past until the first hint of light began to shine into the bed chambers. Odin could not stay abed any longer. He'd been reassured by the presence of his wife, but he could wait no longer to look upon his son with his own eye.

He dressed quickly and quietly, moving out into the corridor. In minutes he was outside the double-door entrance leading into the suite of rooms Loki had lived in since he came of age. Odin knocked at the outer door once, then again more loudly, knowing it unlikely Loki was awake so early. He let himself in and crossed the open and airy main room to the door to Loki's bed chambers. He knocked.

No response.

He knocked again.

Nothing.

Odin felt a twist of panic. Had he dreamed again? Was he standing in the rooms of his dead son waiting for an answer that would never come?

He knocked forcefully on the door. "Loki? Loki, it's your father. Loki?"

He knocked one more time then reached for the door handle. Just as he gripped the handle the door flew open and Loki was standing before him.

"Father? What is it? What's wrong?" Loki's eyes were wide as he rushed out of his bed chambers, forcing Odin to back up a few steps. Odin caught a glimpse over his shoulder of the shifting form under the pile of furs on the bed before Loki pulled the door closed behind him.

Odin stood, limbs suddenly heavy as he took in the sight of his son before him. He looked so young! Loki's face was fair, but not as pale as he remembered, bearing none of the shadows or sharpness he had last time Odin saw him. _A dream, it was only a dream._ Loki's cheeks still had the roundness of youth. His dark hair was cut in the shorter style he always favored before he fell. Though currently his hair was flat against one side of his head with the odd strand stuck out in varying angles with the other half given over to the soft, wavy curls he came by naturally before he ruthlessly straightened them before emerging from his rooms each day.

And his eyes. He searched his son's eyes and could see no traces of anger, pain, or despair, only...panic?

"Father?"

The weight fled his limbs all at once as Odin reached for his son, wrapping him in a hug. He pressed one hand to the back of Loki's head and held him, just listening to him breathe.

Slowly, Loki's arms folded around him in return. Odin finally stepped back, but found he couldn't bear to let his boy go. He kept one hand on Loki's shoulder.

"Has something happened? Is it Mother? Is she all right?"

It occurred to Odin he'd barged into his son's room before dawn had broken, pulling him from sleep only to start hugging him. Not a regular occurrence at any point of Loki's life. No wonder the boy was looking at him with no small amount of worry and fear.

Odin smiled reassuring. "No, no, everything is fine. I had an unsettling sleep, a most disturbing dream I'm afraid. I just needed to see you were well. I'm sorry I disturbed your sleep."

Loki blinked twice. "You woke me because of a bad dream?"

Odin laughed a bit, aware of how it sounded. "Yes, well, I'm afraid a child can never be too old that a parent's worry for them cannot overcome their reason."

Loki gave him a perplexed look. "Father, are you all right?"

"Yes, my son. I am now. Will you join your mother and I later this morning for a meal?"

"Of course."

"Good, good. You should return to your sleep. And your guest."

Loki's cheeks coloured. "Eh, yes. I will."

"Pleasant dreams, my son."

"Thank you, Father."

  
  


* * * * *

  
  


True to his promise Loki came to his parents table later in the morning. Odin smiled at the sight of him, so straight and tall and impeccably groomed, just as he remembered him. He caught sight of Frigga's puzzled look at Loki's appearance even as she greeted him warmly and realized he'd forgotten to tell her Loki was expected to join them this morning. They rarely saw their sons in the early morning. Thor and Loki both preferred to break their fasts in their own rooms before beginning whatever tasks they had before them for the day.

He had sent Thor an invitation to join them only to have the guard return and inform him Thor had already departed. As soon as the guard returned, Odin recalled Thor telling him the previous evening of his plans to rise early and ride out to lend aid to one of the mountain patrols searching for a creature that had recently attacked a small settlement. He would return once the menace had been located and destroyed. Though, knowing Thor, Odin wouldn't be terribly surprised if he returned home triumphant by nightfall.

Odin ate his food slowly, not tasting anything. Instead he savored the sight before him, his wife and son chatting about their plans for the coming day.

"Loki."

Loki turned his attention to him. "Yes, Father?"

"I intend to go riding later today. It occurs to me I haven't been out in some time. I think the exercise and fresh air would do me good."

"I'm sure it will."

"Would you like to join me?"

"Why yes, I would. " Loki smiled at him. A bright, happy smile. Genuine. Not wild and manic. Or mocking.

A dream. It was just a dream.

  
  


* * * * *

  
  


The next few days passed by quickly for Odin. In light of the events he saw in his dream, he began researching the ending days of his father's war against Svartalfheim. He quickly discovered, much to his dismay, the Aether had not been destroyed at the end of the war as he previously thought. It still existed, only hidden. Upon learning this, Odin set out early one morning to locate it. Using Gungnir's power to focus his own seidr, he found the Aether easily enough. He decided it best to leave it hidden. He moved it to one of Helheim's outer moons and recast and strengthened the wards around it, ensuring it would not escape no matter how many mortals stumbled into its path. Before returning to Asgard, he detoured to Midgard and retrieved the Tesseract where it still lay, undiscovered by the mortals, in the place it had been hidden long ago. Having ensured the safety of both Infinity Stones, Odin used Heimdall's sight to locate the Malekith and the last band of Dark Elves, suspended in their sleep. He ordered them all destroyed, putting a permanent end to any threat from that quarter.

Returning to his private quarters at the end of his travels, he found Frigga reading in their sitting room. Upon seeing him, she set down her book and smiled a smile so full of love he could not help but respond in kind. Seized by impulse of sheer joy, he pulled her from chair, placing his hands at her waist, and began to twirl her about the room. It had been years since they last danced. He resolved there and then he would dance more often with his queen.

Though taken by surprise by his sudden action, Frigga was quick to wrap her arms around his neck and move her body in time with his, not missing a step.

"Well, my darling husband," she laughed, "what has you in such a fine mood? Has this something to do with the secretive journey you embarked on? The one you would not tell me anything about?"

He pulled her closer, letting their bodies follow one another. "I am always happy when I know I've taken steps to ensure the safety of the ones I love."

"Has this anything to do with that dream you had? The one you feared?"

"I would only say if it was meant to be prophecy, then I mean to deny it."

Frigga pulled back enough to look him in they eye. "Odin, you cannot deny things if they are meant to be," she advised.

"My love, I most certainly can. And I will."

Frigga laughed. "My, what a bold proclamation."

"Perhaps," he said. He stepped out of their dance and took her hands in his own. "Frigga, you should know I have been considering standing aside as king, allowing Thor to take the throne. I am old, and getting older by the year. I'd begun to think Asgard would be better served by a younger king. Fresh blood, as it were."

"I see," Frigga said. Her expression gave nothing away, but Odin knew she did not agree with his thinking.

"I realize now what you said a few nights ago was right. Thor is not ready. I may be old, but there is no rush. No matter how tempting it may be to spend whatever years I may have left devoting my time and attention to my beautiful wife."

Frigga's lips quirked in a smile that told him she would not allow him to get around her with pretty words. "Well, at least our sons come by their charm and flattery honestly. I am glad you agree. Thor will be a fine king," she assured him. "One day."

"Yes, he will. In the meantime, I intend to pass a proclamation that you will continue to stand as my regent whenever I am unable to fulfill my duties."

"With both boys being of age? That will raise eyebrows."

Odin waved a dismissive hand. "They can raise them all they like. Neither Thor nor Loki need be pressured with the burdens of kingship as of yet." He replaced his hands on Frigga's hips as they began to dance once more.

"Oh, and Frigga, one more thing," he added. "This is very important. Whatever happens over the course of the next few years, do not, under any circumstances, allow me to put off the Odinsleep."

  
  


* * * * *

  
  


True to form, it had not taken Thor long to kill to the creature menacing one of their settlements. He'd returned home from his quest the day after Odin had departed on his own. Odin had offered his congratulations upon his return and arranged an impromptu feast in Thor's honour. Frigga begged off attendance, the queen already having her own commitments for the evening.

The feast was lively and well attended, with several members of Odin's council, warriors, and many of Thor's friends all present. The room was filled with chatter and laughter. Odin relished the time spent with both his boys seated with him, Thor on his right, Loki on his left. No fighting, no arguing. Everything was as it should be.

Odin stood and the room immediately quieted. He raised his cup and spoke words of praise and thanks to Thor for his defense of his people. His words were echoed boisterously around the hall as people called out their own words of praise and flattery to Asgard's Crown Prince.

Odin saw Loki raising his own cup in toast of his brother. He thought Loki's smile looked a little strained.

Odin spoke again, raising his voice to recapture the attention of the party goers who were quick to snatch their cups back up and wait to hear what else he had to say. "As it happens, fate has seen fit to spoil me with not one, but two great sons. As Thor has successfully defended our people from a menace threatening them harm, Loki has successfully championed the people of Asgard as of late as well."

There was a buzz around the feasting tables as people exchanged looks and leaned forward in their seats to get a better view of their second prince. Loki for his part looked startled by the sudden attention, but quickly covered with the calm, dignified mask he'd perfected not long outside of childhood. Thor looked at his brother questioningly. Loki returned his unspoken inquiry with a barely noticeable shrug. They both turned to watch their father as intently as those around Loki were now watching him.

And Odin began to talk.

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Loki! Loki, are you still abed? The morning is long past."

Thor's incessant knocking at his brother's door went unanswered for some time. He eventually grew tired of knocking and simply let himself into Loki's rooms, finding his brother still within his bed chamber as he suspected.

"Leave me be, Thor," came the muffled response to his entrance.

"Oh, yes, I'll leave you be," Thor said. "And how long do you suppose it will take our parents to hear that you refuse to leave your bed? How long before one of them comes to check on you?"

Loki did not respond.

"Are you even listening to me? Loki, at the very least look at me when I speak to you."

Hands on hips, Thor studied the lump burrowed under the heavy, fur blanket. He reached out and yanked the blanket away.

Loki blinked repeatedly as his eyes adjusted to the sudden light.

"There. Isn't that better?

Loki narrowed his eyes. It was all the warning Thor received before a conjured goat appeared and bit his backside. Loki snatched his blanket away from him and pulled it back over his head.

Thor swiped his hand at the goat and the image dissipated. He understood enough about his brother's magic to know the goat couldn't really have bitten him, yet it felt very much like it had. Thor exhaled slowly through his nostrils and gave his chomped rear a rub.

"Was that necessary?" he asked.

Loki didn't answer.

"Loki!"

Nothing.

Thor grimaced. He braced himself for further retaliation and pulled the blanket away again.

Loki was already glaring at him as his face was uncovered.

"Peace, Brother," Thor said soothingly. "I am not here to start a quarrel."

Loki sighed, hostility draining away from his features. "Why are you here?"

"You've not been seen outside this room this day. You've missed two meals. Father heard this and was going to come himself to see if you were well. I told him you were at the feast very late and likely overslept."

Thor ignored Loki's twitch at the mention of the feast and continued. "He said you were supposed to join him mid-day in his study. You did not show. I told him I would come check on you." Thor paused, considering his words. "I would have come regardless to see how you fared after last night. I simply thought you might like to be left alone for a time."

Loki closed his eyes in despair. "Last night was a nightmare, yes? Please, Thor. Please, tell me none it was real. Lie to me if you must."

"Loki..." Thor trailed off, unsure what to say in response. The previous night's feast had taken a strange turn, to say the least.

After Odin had raised his cup in Thor's name, he turned his, and everyone else's, attention to Loki. Thor didn't know what action of Loki's was about to be lauded. Judging from his brother's reaction, Loki was similarly in the dark. Their father then spoke in length about the role Loki played in negotiating the renewal of a trade agreement with the Vanir. There had been some confusion amidst the crowd as such things were not normally lauded at feasts. Especially, as Thor knew, in light of it being a rather minor agreement in which Loki only played a small role.

Odin described the treaty in favourable terms, offering Loki thanks for helping bring greater access for Asgardian merchants to Vanir markets. The confused murmurs slowly turned over to approval as people raised their cups in Loki's name in gratitude for his service to Asgard.

Loki, no less confused than anyone else, smiled and nodded his thanks.

But Odin wasn't finished.

The happy, relaxed mood of celebration soon turned to bewilderment and discomfort as Asgard's High King remained standing, cup in the air, lauding his second son. After detailing the efforts to bring greater trade to the realm, Odin moved on to Loki's increased mastery of the use of seidr. Odin insisted Loki stand and demonstrate his prowess. Cheeks aflame, Loki stood and cast doubles of himself around the room.

People looked at the doubles. They looked at Loki. Then they looked at Odin before heads began to dip and whispers rose around the room.

Loki dismissed his spell and resumed his seat.

"Fine spellwork, Brother," Thor called out loudly. "They look very real indeed. Do they not, my friends?"

"I supp...awk!" Fandral jerked suddenly in his seat next to Thor. "Yes! Very fine!" he added quickly, side-eyeing Thor. "Why, if you were to cast them in battle, I'd not know which was really you."

Loki smiled tightly and nodded his thanks for the attempt to soothe his embarrassment over having to stand and demonstrate magic to a room full of people. It was not something he'd done since he was a child. Even then it was simply a child's trick done, with his mother's patient encouragement, in response to a kind request from a visitor from Alfheim.

Odin still wasn't finished.

It was not long before the room was dead silent, save for the mechanical motions of the feasters who raised their cups to Loki over and over at the Allfather's prompting.

They raised their cups to Loki's magic. They raised their cups to Loki's cleverness. They raised their cups to his speed and accuracy in fighting. His love of learning. His horsemanship.

Thor had given up trying to offer his brother any solace several toasts ago. He sat, as did Loki, in horrified silence as their father talked.

The room had just raised their cups to Loki's quick wit when Frigga appeared at Odin's side a patient, if strained, smile on her lips. The queen reached for Odin's cup and held it aloft.

"To Asgard!" she called out and drank.

"To Asgard!" echoed throughout the room.

Frigga continued to smile as she firmly took hold of her husband's arm and steered him from the hall.

After the king and queen disappeared from sight there was a moment of utter stillness before the room erupted into chatter and movement.

"Loki!" Thor called to his brother, rising in his seat. He hadn't been fast enough. Loki was out of the hall before Thor could follow him.

Thor sighed, deep in his chest, as he looked down now at his brother laying despondent in his bed. Last night it seemed best to leave Loki alone. He wondered if he should have gone after him after all.

"I'm afraid it was no dream."

Loki's eyes opened. He stared up at the ceiling. "I was afraid you were going to say that." He turned his eyes to Thor. "Why, Thor? How could he do that to me?"

Thor sat on the edge of his brother's bed. "If it's any comfort, the prevailing opinion is that Father was drunk. Most people's concern is for you this day."

"They pity me?" Loki's tone was scathing.

"Would that be so bad a thing?" Thor asked carefully. "Father embarrassed you. Why should people not feel for you because of it?"

"I do not need, nor want, anyone's pity!"

"That is too bad because you have it regardless."

"Do you think he was drunk, Thor?"

Thor contemplated his answer. "I am not sure. He did not seem to drink so much, but I have never seen him drunk."

"Is there possibly another explanation?"

"I have heard it suggested he intends to arrange a marriage for you. That the maiden's father was in the hall last night and the entire display was a means to express your virtues as a potential husband."

Loki considered it. "Perhaps he does intend a marriage for me."

"I think it more likely he was drunk."

Thor got his hand up just in time to deflect the pillow sailing at his head.

A knock at the outer door echoed faintly through the room. Both brothers fell silent, ignoring it for the moment.

Another knock, followed by loud voice. "My prince? A message for you. From the king."

Thor rose and left the room. He took the message from the guard and returned to Loki's bed chamber. He kicked the door closed behind him as he broke the seal and began reading the message.

"You do know you are in _my_ rooms and that is _my_ message, do you not?" Loki asked sarcastically.

"Hush," Thor didn't look up from his reading. He ignored the disgruntled huff he received in reply.

Thor folded the note over once, then once more, before he looked at Loki. "It's from Father. He wants to see you. Right now."

Loki shook his head. "No, I'm not going. I am not leaving this room. Not today."

"It's not a request."

Loki grabbed his blanket and yanked it back over his head.

  
  


* * * * *

  
  


When Thor realized Loki truly had no intention of answering their father's summons, his response was to walk around to the foot of the bed, take hold of Loki's feet, and physically drag him from his bed. There followed a lot of cursing and grappling and the occasional pained yelp from each of them. Loki kept re-conjuring the goat and sending it after Thor. Thor responded by yanking Loki's hair each time he was bitten (not always by the goat).

Thor finally succeeded in manhandling Loki into presentable attire, hustling him out the door and straight to Odin's study. He managed to avoid most of Loki's attempts to kick him along the way. Thor rapped on the door, waited for permission to enter, and then shoved Loki inside before limping off.

His father stood when Loki entered the study. Odin looked Loki over, his eye lingering for an overlong moment on the top of his head, before offering him a kind smile.

Loki suddenly wished he'd at least smoothed down his hair at some point during his forced march here. That is, if he could've gotten an arm free from Thor's iron grip.

"Good day, my son."

"Father."

Odin waved Loki to a chair and resumed his own seat behind his desk. Loki crossed the floor and sat stiffly across from him. Odin took in his posture and sighed.

"Loki, I'm afraid I owe you an apology. Last night at the feast, I meant to offer you praise worthy of the fine man you've grown to be. I confess, my efforts were overly enthusiastic and resulted in your embarrassment. That was not my intention. I am sorry. Forgive me."

Loki's mouth opened without any words escaping. He closed his mouth, pressing his lips in a tight line as he considered what he wanted to say.

"Thank you, Father. I accept your apology. Of course I forgive you. Though I will confess I am unsure what spurred on this sudden lauding of my character. Surely my work on the treaty with the Vanir was not that impressive?"

Odin made a soft sound of amusement in his throat, then shook his head. "Ah, my boy. It occurs to me you do not have the greatest of fathers."

Loki's eyebrows knitted in confusion. "I assure you, Father, I've no complaint. I know I'm fortunate indeed to be your son. And very proud to be."

Odin's mouth twitched up at the corners in a flash of a smile. "It is I who is fortunate. You're a good boy, Loki. I know I've not always done well by you. But I promise in the future to try and do better. I only hope you're willing to indulge an old man who would spend more time with his son."

Loki blinked wordlessly as he took in what he was hearing. "I would be honoured to spend more time with you, Father," he said finally. "I assure you."

"I'm pleased to hear it."

  
  


* * * * *

  
  


After Loki departed, Odin leaned back in his chair as relief swept through him. He'd not lied when he said his words the previous evening had been well meant. They had been. He meant only to give Loki some of the credit for the treaty, to demonstrate how he too served his people. Only as he finished speaking those initial words he was suddenly overwhelmed with flashes from his nightmare.

_What am I?_

_No more than another stolen relic._

_I could have done it, Father!_

_It's not that I don't love our little talks, it's just...I don't love them._

So he kept talking. He couldn't stop himself. Odin wanted people to see and appreciate Loki. He wanted Loki to know _he_ saw and appreciated him. And then Frigga appeared at his side and all but dragged him from the hall and back to their chambers.

Oh how she was wroth with him for what he had done! She raged at him for humiliating their son in a room full of people, then berated his foolishness when he tried to defend himself and explain he meant no harm. When he realized what he'd done and tried to leave their rooms to find Loki and apologize, he thought for a moment Frigga would tackle him to the ground. Odin had to concede to her rather sharply made point that it was unlikely Loki wanted to see him just then, and resolved to wait until the next day to ask his forgiveness.

And Loki forgave him.

Odin knew then everything would be all right. He would re-build his relationship with Loki anew. Nothing he saw in his dream would come to pass.

Seized by inspiration, he called out for a guard as he quickly penned an invitation for Loki to join him for a walk later in the day. He handed the message off.

"My son, Loki, just left not long ago. Catch up and give him this."

The guard bowed his head and went off in pursuit of the prince.

Odin smiled in satisfaction. All would be well.

  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odin wakes up in a cold sweat and realizes the events of Thor, the Avengers, and the Dark World were all just a horrible nightmare. Worried it was a prophetic dream, he takes action to make sure the events he saw never come to pass.
> 
> Loki doesn't know why his father suddenly wants to spend so much time with him. Thor is certainly no help.

Fandral hit the ground with a grunt, only to quickly roll out of reach before Loki could press his advantage. In a single movement he regained his footing and danced out of Loki's reach. Loki paused, reconsidering his next move. He and Fandral circled each other, each looking for an opening.

"Surely that was not your best effort, Loki? One might think this was your first day on these grounds. And here I thought I would have to put in some effort to beat you," Fandral taunted with a grin.

"Reward him with a sound thrashing for that remark, Loki," Volstagg called from side of the sparring grounds. "If you knock his ego down a notch or two, we will all be truly grateful!"

Loki ignored them, as well as the sound of Sif and Thor's match taking place somewhere behind him. He had not intended on visiting the sparring grounds this day. The embarrassment he suffered at Thor's feast the night before last still stung despite his father's apology and effort to soothe him with an invitation to dinner the previous evening. Loki had set upon a plan of spending the day catching up on some reading, perhaps even going for a long ride. Thor had made short work of his plans early in the morning by insisting he accompany him to spar.

"It promises to be a glorious day, little brother," Thor had said as he all but dragged Loki from his rooms.

"I am in no mood, Thor," Loki protested to no avail.

Thor slung an arm around his shoulders in response, ignoring everyone who walked past. "I understand you are still upset about what happened at the feast."

"That's not..."

"But," he hurried on, cutting off Loki's objection. "You cannot hide. Stare down any who would dare make comment to their prince and put them in their place."

Loki sighed and let his brother guide him out of the palace without protest. Thor made it sound so easy. As if any would dare make a comment to Loki's face. But no, people made their comments in whispers to one another as the princes walked past. Loki pretended not to notice.

When they emerged onto the training grounds, Thor's friends had been waiting for them. Or rather, they were waiting for Thor. Save for Hogun, they could not disguise their looks of surprise quickly enough when they spotted Loki. Loki considered turning away then and heading off for the palace stables. His pride, and his brother's arm still around his shoulders, kept him walking in time with Thor.

"Ah, wonderful!" Volstagg called out cheerfully as they drew near. "We will have even numbers to spar after all. Shall we draw lots?"

Loki kept his focus on Fandral's movements, trying to anticipate his next move while waiting for the opening to make his. He was sure he could beat him. Loki heard, and felt, a tremendous thud on the ground behind him immediately followed by Volstagg's roar of laughter.

"Serves you right," Loki heard Hogun say from where he'd taken up his stance to observe after he and Volstagg had finished their match. "You fail to move quickly enough when Sif goes for your legs and uses your own motion against you. Every time, Thor."

Thor laughed in response.

 _This wasn't such a bad idea_. To his surprise, Loki was finding the fight invigorating. He would never admit as much to Thor for not only would he never hear the end of it, but Thor would take it as an invitation to drag him out to spar all the more.

Loki slid smoothly to one side as Fandral attempted to tackle him. He tried to follow up the move by sweeping Fandral's legs out from under him, but Fandral evaded him. They were back to circling each other.

"Prince Loki? A message for you. From the king."

Loki disengaged at the words from the guard, moving to take the message being held out to him. Fandral backed off enough to leave Loki room to deal with his business, having spent enough time over the years with both the king's sons to know at times their duties trumped all things.

Loki read the message, refolded it, and returned it to the guard.

"You may tell the king I will see him mid-morning," Loki instructed, pleased at receiving another unexpected invitation to visit with his father.

The guard bowed his head, turned on his heel, and hurried off. Loki turned back to Fandral.

"Shall we continue? I believe you are still owed a sound thrashing."

Fandral grinned and stepped forward.

  
  


* * * * *

  
  


"This is an interesting read. It concerns the history of the magic of the Vanir, with some theory speculating as to its origin I've always found to be compelling."

Loki was seated comfortably near the balcony in his father's study when Odin brought over a large, thick tome from one of his shelves. He was still puzzled by his father's sudden desire to spend more time with him, but could not deny he was enjoying the attention. They had dined alone the previous evening and sat together late in the night talking. Or rather, Odin talked. He'd spoken at length about his own childhood and growing up in Asgard. He even answered every question Loki asked. It had been interesting to hear about Asgard from when Odin was a boy. Though it hadn't sounded all that much different from when Loki was a child. Or even now.

Odin settled in the chair next to him him and held the book out for Loki to see. Loki recognized the book at once.

"Oh yes, that was quite the read."

"You've already read it?"

"Well, yes," Loki said. Odin looked disappointed by his answer. Loki hurried to add, "But I would like to hear what you thought of Ravi's origin theory?"

"Ah, I remember discussing that very topic with my mother long ago. The first time I read about it..."

Loki relaxed into his seat and listened.

  
  


* * * * *

  
  


"Yes, Loki, you make your point about 'The Dwarven Incident' soundly. But I do not agree."

"What a terrible shock. How will I ever recover?"

Bragi huffed a sound of amusement at Loki's response. Loki had crossed paths with his old tutor in Loki's favourite library located near the outskirts of the city. They'd fallen into discussion almost immediately and had been tucked into a quiet corner as the morning hours passed them by.

"Your grandfather had no choice but to ban all trade beyond the Nine," Bragi continued. "To do anything else would have invited outsiders to prey upon the weaker realms and encroach on our borders. Not to mention make Asgard's duties to safeguard the realms all the more difficult."

Loki groaned in disbelief. "Bragi, I fail to see how isolating the realms so completely did anything but invite the disaster that followed! It's one thing to enact rules of non-interference and limited contact. It's quite another to behave as though nothing beyond the Nine exists. It's hardly a secret that half the realms ended up engaging in the forbidden trading anyway, despite Bor's order. He took entirely the wrong approach in dealing with the dwarves."

Bragi smiled fondly and folded his hands across his lap as he leaned back in his chair. "Oh, is that so? Well, young princeling, enlighten this ancient scholar as to what Bor should have done instead. Leave me not in suspense, I beg you."

Loki's smile was wide and eager as he opened his mouth to reply.

"My prince? A message. From the king."

Loki pressed his lips together in a thin line as he held out his hand for the guard to pass him the missive. Loki read the message. He blinked. He read it again.

"Is everything well, Loki?" Bragi asked.

"Yes," Loki assured him, rising to his feet as he did so. He held out his hand to stop Bragi from rising as well. "I'm afraid I'll have to leave you in suspense, old friend. I must attend my father."

"Of course. I understand. Another time then."

Loki smiled his gratitude before departing the library.

  
  


* * * * *

  
  


"Father? You sent for me?"

The day had been fair when Loki ventured out early in the morning, promising only bright, clear skies. Loki had chosen to walk to his library. He had taken his time, enjoying the fresh air and sights around him. Returning home, Loki paid little attention to anything around him as he moved as quickly as possible, with a mind to maintaining appearances. He would not be seen running through the streets of Asgard like a common peasant, no matter who summoned him.

Odin smiled when he saw him. Instead of seated at his desk working, Odin was standing in the middle of his study looking almost as if he was waiting for him.

"Loki. Yes, I did. It's turned out to be a beautiful day and I've a mind to spend it taking a long walk through the city. Perhaps even venture out as far as that old library adjacent to the meadows where the horses run. Would you like to join me?"

"Eh, yes," Loki said slowly. He'd been summoned to return to the palace immediately for a walk? Realizing he may have sounded hesitant in his reply, he spoke again, trying to sound more enthusiastic. "Yes, of course. I would love to go."

Odin looked pleased.

  
  


* * * * *

  
  


"My prince? A message. From the king."

  
  


* * * * *

  
  


"My prince? A message. From the king."

  
  


* * * * *

  
  


"My prince? A message. From the king."

  
  


* * * * *

  
  


"My prince? A message -

"From the king. Yes, I know. You may go."

Loki waited until the door to his rooms closed behind the guard to read the message he'd snatched out of the man's hand. Summoned. Again. Loki crumpled the message tightly in his fist before laying his head down in the crook his arm on top of his desk.

He sighed deeply.

  
  


* * * * *

  
  


"And how do you fare, my son? I feel as though I do not see you enough," Frigga's tone was curious as she sipped her tea. She had invited him to visit with her later in the day when she saw him briefly early in the morning, before his father spirited him away on some matter.

Loki sipped his own tea as he contemplated his answer, fully aware his mother would likely see it for the stalling tactic it was. Her face gave nothing away as she waited, serene and patient, for him to respond.

"I am well, Mother. I've been rather busy as of late, I am sorry if I've neglected your company as a result."

"Hmm," Frigga sipped her tea again. "And what keeps you so busy? I hope you are not overburdening yourself with projects?"

"No, nothing of that sort."

"You do have a tendency to throw yourself head-first into projects that excite you. Your enthusiasm is admirable, Loki, but you should not take on so much you forget to embrace the world around you. You are young. You have many years ahead of you to devote to solving the mysteries of the universe. You do not have to do it all right now."

Loki laughed softly. "Yes, Mother, I know. I swear to you I am not undertaking too much. It's just that with all the time I spend now with Father -"

"I see. And how are you liking it?"

"I like it very much," he was emphatic in his response. "I'm very pleased to spend time with him." Loki paused. "Um, Mother, is there a purpose to your question? Has Father said..." Loki trailed off, suddenly unsure if he wanted to hear an answer.

Frigga set aside her teacup and reached over to grip Loki's hand, gently squeezing his fingers. "Your father is pleased beyond measure you are offering him so much of your time, Loki. He loves you and is enjoying his time with you. Please do not think otherwise. You know your father does not express himself well. Unless he's angry, of course."

"Of course. Then the whole palace can hear him expressing himself."

They broke out in laughter.

"Pardon the interruption my queen. Prince Loki, a message for you. From the king."

Loki inhaled sharply as he took the message and read it.

Frigga waved the guard away, waiting until they were alone before she spoke again. "What does he say?"

"He and Thor are observing practice drills today. He wants me to join them."

"Hmm," Frigga hummed as she picked up her teacup again and sipped slowly. "Forgive me for saying so, but that hardly sounds like something you would enjoy."

"I don't mind watching drills over much, it's just..."

"What?"

"Well, I did have plans later. But it's no matter. It was nothing of importance."

"Loki," Frigga spoke carefully, measuring her words. "This is not an official event. You do not have to attend if you do not wish to go. Your father will understand if you decline."

"But, he..." Loki cut himself off, closing his mouth and looking away.

"Loki? Tell me?" Frigga's voice was gentle and inviting.

Loki studied his hands as he thought about what he wanted to say. "I know Father is busy and has little in the way of time that is his own," he began. "I've known that since I was a child. And I understand, I do. Truly. Yet now he has extra time, and he would use it on me. I do not wish to seem ungrateful."

"Oh, my son." Frigga lay a comforting hand on his arm.

Loki patted her hand briefly before he drew himself to his feet. "It's no matter. Forget I said anything, please. I do enjoy Father's company. I would never want him to think otherwise."

"He wouldn't think such a thing, Loki."

Loki leaned forward to kiss his mother's cheek. She wrapped her hand along the side of his neck to hold him in place long enough to return his kiss with one of her own before releasing him. "Off you go then, my son. Spend an afternoon with your father and brother watching warriors smashing each other on the training fields. Try to enjoy yourself."

Loki offered up his most impish smile. "I cannot wait."

Frigga quirked her lips up in response. "You behave yourself."

"Where's the fun in that?"

  
  


* * * * *

  
  


"Ah, Loki! There you are."

Loki returned his father's welcoming smile with a small one of his own as he slid into the empty space on the king's left. He ignored the curious look Thor shot him over their father's head, giving his attention to the training fields before them.

The practice drills were already well underway. That the king was watching had obviously not gone unnoticed as the warriors on the fields were steadfast in keeping their focus on their tasks. The warriors demonstrated precision and greater attention to form than was seen on any normal day on the fields. There was no banter or merriment among them that Loki could see. He had no doubt if Odin had not been standing in attendance, half the fields would have degenerated into uncoordinated brawls and wagers by now. And Thor would have likely joined in. As it stood, everyone in attendance was set on performing their roles to the best of their abilities.

It was so very dull.

Odin clapped his hands together in response to a line of warriors, led by Sif, perfectly executing a complicated sword drill.

"Good form! Very nice."

"Yes," Thor agreed.

Odin turned to Loki expectantly.

"Yes," Loki said. "Their form was good."

Odin hummed with approval before turning his eye back the fields.

Loki wanted to turn all the swords into snakes, the grass to mud, and the air to fog, but somehow he felt his father would be less approving of him if he did so. He was still tempted. Loki leaned forward and wrapped his hands tightly around the handrail. He could feel Thor's eyes on him. He ignored him and kept his attention on the drills.

Loki could do his duty just as well as any other.

  
  


* * * * *

  
  


"Having fun?" Thor asked as he dropped into an overstuffed chair opposite of Loki's after letting himself into his brother's rooms without knocking.

"By all means, Thor, do come in. Make yourself comfortable." Loki didn't look out from behind the book he held in front of his face.

"Thank you, I do not mind if I do so."

Loki lowered the book just enough to shoot Thor a withering look. Thor smiled at him as though nothing were amiss. Loki raised his book again.

"So, brother mine, what are you up to?"

"What does it look like to you, Thor? I'm aware you have little enough experience with words on a page."

"Your wit is as scathing as ever," Thor made his observation as he propped one boot, then the other on the small table separating them.

Loki kept his book firmly in place with one hand, making a small wrist motion with the other. Thor's feet hit the ground with a clump as the table disappeared.

"I cannot imagine what could be fraying your temper as of late." Thor kept his feet planted where they fell.

"What indeed."

"You had best give up, you know."

"What are you going on about?"

Thor huffed in exasperation. "Whatever scheme you are planning. Now that Father's caught wind of it, you'll never be able to pull it off. Save yourself the misery."

Loki snapped his book shut. "I beg your pardon?"

Thor was unmoved by the sharpness in his voice. "Despite what you may think of me, I am not oblivious to what goes on around me. Father has been monopolizing your attention as of late, summoning you to his side at all hours. You can barely step foot out of the palace without him sending a guard running after to retrieve you. You're up to something and whatever it is Father means to thwart it. It's obvious."

Loki's eyebrows crept upward, as did the flush spreading through his face. "Oh? Obvious is it?"

Thor shook his head. "You're good, Brother. I'll give you that. But you will not win a game of wills with Father. Whatever you're plotting cannot be worth it. You best give up and save yourself further embarrassment in being so blatantly called to heel. "

Loki's hand moved.

One moment Thor was sitting across from his brother and in the next he was standing in the Bifrost Observatory. Naked.

Heimdall glanced his way briefly before returning his gaze to the cosmos. "Good evening, my prince. I see you are quarreling with your brother. Again."

Thor opened his mouth to reply, then shut it firmly without speaking. He held out his hand and waited. Within moments Mjolnir answered his call. He summoned his armour to wrap around him and swung Mjolnir around and up, launching himself into the air. He flew directly to balcony that lined Loki's rooms. He landed and continued forward without pause into the room he'd just departed from so unexpectedly.

Loki had his book back in front of his face.

"Loki," Thor growled his name in warning.

Loki lowered his book and smiled at him brightly, smug amusement plain to see. "And how is good Heimdall this evening? I do hope - gaaahh!"

Loki flailed and flung himself out of his chair as Thor flung Mjolnir at him. It was Thor's turn to be smug.

And that's when a goat appeared and bit him in the arse.

  



	4. Chapter 4

"Your drink, my love."

Odin set down a cup of spiced wine on the low slung table next to Frigga's seat. He brushed his lips to her cheek before seating himself in the chair next to hers, his own cup in hand. It was a beautiful evening, bright and clear with the stars shining unobstructed. The king and queen sat with their backs to the open floor to ceiling windows lining the outer wall of their living suite. A warm breeze blew in carrying with it the faint scent of the sea.

Odin ignored the book laid out on the table beside his chair, instead leaning back comfortably and stretching his legs out in front of him. He took a long drink from his cup before releasing a deeply contented sigh, allowing the worries of the day to drain from his form.

Frigga looked up from her needlework to smile at his state. "Your day was long."

"Yes, it was indeed. It will be the great mystery of my reign how I have so many advisers, who speak so long and so often, yet say so little."

Frigga made a sound of amusement under her breath. "And yet you personally chose each and every one of them."

Odin groaned. "Do not remind me of such things."

A figure flew up past their windows, red cape flapping.

"But at least I had Loki with me. It certainly made it all the more bearable to have him there. And afterwards I was pleased to hear some of his thoughts on matters."

"Odin!" she scolded. "Please say you did not subject Loki to an entire afternoon of listening to your council drone on. The poor child!"

The liquid in Frigga's glass vibrated.

"He wanted to come, he told me so," Odin insisted.

"Oh?" Frigga raised a skeptical brow at him.

"Perhaps not in so many words," Odin conceded. "But when I asked him if he would like to sit in on the council today, you should have seen his face. He was delighted!"

A flash of greenish-gold flared outside from above.

Frigga considered her needlework. "How are things faring? With you and Loki? You seem to be spending much time together."

Odin smiled happily. "Frigga, I am truly sorry I have not spent more time with him before now. I always thought we had little in common. I couldn't be more pleased to say I was wrong. I feel my relationship with him grows stronger with every day that passes."

Thunder rumbled through the air.

Frigga and Odin both turned in their seats to observe the now clouded over sky.

"That came upon us rather quickly," she said.

"Aye," he agreed.

Frigga returned her attention to her project, picking at an unruly thread. Odin contemplated his drink as he swirled the wine in his cup.

Another burst of greenish-gold flared in the sky behind them. The wine in Frigga's cup jolted violently.

"I must say," Odin said as he studied the contents of his cup, "I do not believe I've ever seen Loki quite like this. He's content, I think. I should have been spending more time with him all along." Odin voice lowered, almost softer than Frigga could hear, before he continued. "I cannot tell you the joy it brings to my heart to know I wasn't too late."

Frigga studied him from the corner of her eye. "I'm pleased the two of you are growing closer, Odin. Loki is grown, but still has need of his father." She paused before continuing, choosing her words carefully. "Though, perhaps you might consider..."

"Blaaah-ah-ah-ah."

Frigga started in surprise. She looked about the room briefly before pursing her lips and sending an accusing look upward.

Odin smacked his cup down in annoyance. "How many times do I have to tell those boys? No goats in the palace! Goats do not belong in the palace anymore than they belong at a banquet table!"

  
  


*** * * * ***

  
  


"Thor, I've been meaning to ask, just what has Loki done to anger your father so?"

At the sound of Fandral's question, Thor looked away from the gathering of Einherjar he'd been watching train on the sparring grounds. He turned his attention to his friend only to find Fandral was not watching the fields at all. He followed Fandral's line of sight to spy his father and brother watching side-by-side along a pathway that skirted the grounds. To the eyes of any who did not well know him, Loki's expression was a perfect blank, save for his mouth which was arranged in a pinched line. The king, on the other hand, looked quite content.

It was not long before Loki caught sight of him and their eyes met. Loki held Thor's gaze for a long moment before he tilted his chin up and looked away. Thor tracked him until he and Odin entered the palace and disappeared from view.

"And what was that about?"

Thor exhaled slowly through his nose, wishing he had an answer that made sense.

He and Loki had spoken very little since the night Thor had gone to visit him in his quarters to advise Loki to cease whatever mischief he was planning. In retrospect, Thor realized Loki was unlikely to take his words to heart. The brawl that followed had been nothing of note, they'd certainly had worse quarrels in the past. It ended quickly when their father bellowed up from a balcony some levels down for them to "put that goat back wherever they found it." Loki had been quick to cancel his illusions in response to their father's annoyance - Thor was still confused as to how he managed to make them feel like they were biting him - and Thor was equally quick to grab hold of his squirming brother, carry him out of his quarters, and toss him into the decorative fountain at the end of the hall. Since then they exchanged no more than the necessary pleasantries expected of them when they were in the company of others. All other times Loki ignored him. And if Loki would not speak to him freely, Thor was of no mind to speak to him either.

Thor was not oblivious to his brother's character. Thor knew all to well how much Loki delighted in lying and playing tricks on others. Thor himself was often amused at Loki's antics. Though Thor wished he wasn't so favoured a target of his brother's mischief, he wouldn't have him any other way.

Since the night of the disastrous feast, Loki had been spending more time in their father's company than Thor could ever recall. Though Thor still suspected Odin's behaviour that night had been the result of too much drink, he could not explain what followed. When their father suddenly began demanding more and more of Loki's time, to the point he was sending guards to summon him, it seemed to Thor their father had gotten wind of something Loki was planning. That Loki would not back down in the face of their father's clear disapproval of his latest scheme was strange.

As Odin's son, Loki could get away with much. But surely he did not believe he could outwit their father?

"Thor?"

Thor shook his head. "Forgive me, Fandral. I have no answer.

"Forgive my impertinence, I've no wish to pry into your family's affairs," Fandral said. "Nor do I wish to tickled with your lightning again," he added sourly.

Thor couldn't help but smile at the reminder of how he prodded his friend to speak up in Loki's favour at the feast.

"You've truly no idea why Loki's being punished?"

"No," Thor admitted. "I do not know. Loki will not tell me."

"Hmmm," Fandral replied. "Well, someone must know. I'm sure we'll find out before long."

  
  


*** * * * ***

  
  


Thor settled back and burped with contentment. His favourite tavern was warm and fragrant with the scent of food and mead mingled with the perfume of maidens. The recent days had been busy, filled with duties that moved him from one part of the realm to the next with barely time to breathe in between. The tasks he was assigned were about as dull as they were lonely, even with the usual assortment of palace handlers trailing behind him. But he had completed each one and finally his time was again his own. For now.

His belly was full of excellent food and drink and he was relaxed in the company of his friends. Volstagg and Hogun were both seated across the table from him. The chair next Thor's sat empty. Volstagg was hunched over as he worked his way through a plate of seasoned, smoked meats, while Hogun sat beside him, straight-backed with arms crossed as he observed the people around him. They were as relaxed as Thor ever saw either of them.

"So, Thor," Volstagg asked in between mouthfuls of food, "how is your family these days? Everyone is well, I should hope?"

Thor smiled in response. "Yes, everyone is quite well. Thank you for asking, my friend."

"Ah. Yes. Good. That's good." Volstagg took another bite of food and chewed at it thoughtfully. "All is well then. That is good." He took another bite. Chewed. "The king surely seems to be in fine spirits these days. Do you not agree, Hogun?"

Hogun gave an almost imperceptible nod. "He does."

"My father appears to be quite content, yes." Thor could not argue. When he spoke to his father earlier in the day, Odin did look as serene as Thor ever saw him. Even if he did seem to be spending every waking moment tormenting his youngest son.

Who was still refusing to speak to Thor.

"Appears to be. Yes. That he does," Volstagg said. Another bite. More chewing. "And Loki, he is well also? I've not seem much of him as of late."

"Yes, Loki is fine." At least, he assumed so. But he looked well enough whenever Thor saw him. Apart from whatever their father was doing to him, that is.

"Good! Wonderful!" Volstagg took another bite. He chewed. "He certainly seems to spending a great deal of time with the king these days - from what I've observed, anyway. Hasn't he, Hogun?"

Another almost nod. "Yes, he has."

Thor shifted his weight. "My father and brother are...enjoying one another's company."

Volstagg laughed boisterously. "Good! It's a fine thing to see one's family enjoying one another's time and attention."

Hogun grunted in agreement.

"It is," Thor agreed.

They lapsed into silence. People moved around them, chatting and laughing and calling out greetings to one another. The serving women moved back and forth in between the tables and the kitchens, bringing food and drinks. A woman scooped up Volstagg's finished plate with one hand and slid another full one in front of him with the other. Volstagg made a happy noise and tucked into the new plate with vigour. Another woman refilled Thor's drink. Hogun continued to sit silently, arms still folded, barely moving save the rise and fall of his chest.

"So, eh, Thor, I know it is no business of ours, but what has Loki done to merit such a reaction from the king?"

Thor's grip on his mug tightened. "Perhaps you ought to ask Loki."

"Oh." Volstagg chewed some more. Thor saw him exchange a look with Hogun. "Well, you see, it's just that there has been some talk."

"Has there?"

"Yes. It would appear to some that Loki is being punished. And that your father, well, he does seem to be keeping quite the sharp eye on your brother these days."

"Does he?"

"Yes. I confess, I've heard some fanciful stories myself," Volstagg's laugh rang awkward and forced.

"Have you?"

"Um," Volstagg seemed to deflate in the face of Thor's non-reactions. He exchanged another look with Hogun, then looked down at the still mostly full plate of food in front of him. He pushed the plate aside.

Thor raised his mug to his lips and drank.

"Thor, forgive me," Volstagg said, "but is it true what some have said, um..." 

Hogun shifted in his chair to lean in closer.

Volstagg quickly looked about them and pitched his voice lower before continuing in an almost whisper. "That Loki has gotten some - eh - one with child?"

Thor choked on his drink, spraying the table in front of him. Hogun reared back as Thor gagged and coughed, fighting to keep what was left of the liquid in his mouth instead dribbling all down his front.

"He's all right, he's all right," Thor could hear Volstagg assuring people, followed by a loud scape of a chair and then someone was pounding him vigorously on the back. Thor's eyes streamed with tears as he continued to cough. He clutched at his mug and spit the remainder of the drink back into it. A cloth napkin appeared in his hand and he mopped at his face, wiping his eyes and mouth. He breathed deeply once, then twice, before the hand walloping his back blessedly ceased.

"There now, all's well," Volstagg said at his side, full of false cheer.

"I told you not to ask him here," Hogun grumbled.

"Well I didn't hear you coming up with anything better," Volstagg snapped back.

Thor slammed his mug down on the table, stood, and stomped out of the tavern.

  
  


*** * * * ***

  
  


"Gods above, Thor! Do you intend to fight this day or do you cede?"

"My apologies, Sif," Thor grimaced in the face of her irritation. He could not blame her. His form was atrocious. A stripling child could likely beat him. If nothing else, he was glad none of warriors who trained him were present to see him floundering about the field like a beached fish.

He was already testing Sif's patience having arrived so late to the training field. He'd every intention of arriving early in hopes he could tease her for once about being tardy, but had been waylaid almost as soon as he stepped foot out of his family's private halls by two of his father's advisers. By the time he finally arrived to find Sif doing running drills alone - a clear signal of her displeasure - his own mood had turned foul.

His father's advisers had been eager to speak with him. Thor normally did not mind conversing with them. His father always said there was great value to be had in listening to those who would advise you on the matters of the realm, even if you did not agree with them. And Thor did try to listen whenever the king's advisers sought him out. That being said he had not anticipated nor appreciated being subjected to a series of strange and, frankly, offensive questions.

His health and virility were just fine, thank you.

As often as Odin told him there was value in listening to one's advisers, he also made it plain a king did not strike them repeatedly when they caused offence - no matter how tempted he may be. With that in mind, Thor informed the men, in no uncertain terms and with great volume, to mind their own affairs.

As Thor stalked through the corridors on his way out, servants, attendants, and courtiers alike all scattered from his path. He rounded a corner and nearly slammed into Loki. They both stopped in time to avoid a collision and eyed each other. Thor was about to speak to him when Loki adjusted his path and breezed past him with a haughty sniff. Thor ground his teeth and continued forth. He arrived on the field only to find Sif wearing a stormy expression that undoubtedly put his own to shame.

She huffed in annoyance. "Where is your head that it is not present here?"

"Preoccupied with matters to do with my family," he answered honestly.

"Oh," she said. "By the way, I meant to ask you..."

"I do not know what Loki has done or why my father is punishing him!" Thor cried.

Sif appeared taken aback by his outburst before she drew her eyebrows up at him. "I care not what trouble Loki has gotten himself into now," she informed him tartly. "Whatever it is, he'll undoubtedly find a way to wriggle free just as he always does."

"Oh," Thor felt his cheeks warm. "Then what did you wish to ask?"

"How is your mother? It's been some time since I've last spoken with her."

"She's very well. I'll tell her you asked after her."

Sif nodded her approval. She was quiet for a few moments. Thor wondered if she wished to continue sparring with him, or if she'd had enough of his distracted state. He wouldn't blame her if she wished to find another sparring partner.

"Though now that you mention it," Sif spoke slowly, scrunching up her nose as she did when deep in thought. "I wonder if Loki's troubles have anything to do with that strange tale I heard the other day. Something to do with a horse."

Thor dropped his chin to his chest, shoulders slumping in defeat. He had had enough. It was apparent there was only one true course of action available. There was only way to get to heart of the matter concerning his father and brother. It was time to seek out the wisest person Thor had ever known.

Thor bid Sif goodbye and went off in search of his mother.

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously on PLBWBCtB, Odin decided it best to start bonding with Loki. It didn’t quite go as planned, even more so than he thinks. Frigga has yet to tell him she told so. Meanwhile, Thor has become more acquainted with Asgard’s rumour mill than he ever wanted to. He regrets getting up that morning. Loki has remained suspiciously silent on the matter.
> 
> As to how long it's been since the last update - um, oops? Insert "beyondmortallyembarrassedomgi’msosorry!!!" tag from my Tumblr. :D What else can I say? As many people have likely already noticed - life happens. Enjoy the new chapter.

"Hello, son."

Thor rose to his feet quickly in response to Frigga's cheerful greeting as she arrived in the family gardens. Thor kissed the cheek she offered him and wondered at the timing of her appearance. After leaving a message with one of her attendants asking to see her earlier, he'd retreated to the gardens and paced furiously about the winding paths as he waited for her. He'd finally thrown himself on a bench with a huff only moments before she appeared. He shrugged off the thought and gestured in invitation at the ornately carved and cushioned bench.

Frigga didn't give the bench a glance, giving Thor a small smile. "Hmm. I think I've had my fill of sitting for the morning. Let's walk." Frigga linked one arm through Thor's, wrapping the other around to rest atop his arm. The pace she set was slow and measured. Thor had no choice but to match it.

"Thank you for seeing me, Mother. I hope I wasn't taking you away from anything too important."

"Not at all," she assured him with a pat on arm. "A morning repast that threatened to stretch into afternoon with a gathering of fine ladies while our husbands bicker elsewhere. I've thus far heard in great detail the wrongness of the politics of every man at court - your father included. The romantic entanglements of everyone's children. Not to mention details of every secret liaison being conducted behind closed doors in all of Asgard. I welcomed the chance to escape. Especially when it leads me to a much more enticing liaison of my own with a handsome young man." She leaned in closer to whisper conspiratorially, "Don't tell my husband. He's a very jealous man."

Thor laughed, his mood lifting both at her complaints and lighthearted jests.

Frigga answering smile was bright. "There. That's more the smile I like to see you upon your face."

Thor ducked his head in response. "Am I so easy to read then?"

"To me? Yes," she said easily. "Now, not that I will complain in the least at receiving the pleasure of your company, but I think you have not sought me out because you miss your mother. What troubles you?"

Thor confessed at once. "Loki."

"Ah."

"And Father."

"I see."

Unable to contain his frustration, words poured out of Thor's mouth in a rush. "Mother, what is going on with the two of them? I know Loki has done something, or is planning something, that merits father's disapproval. I told Loki he shouldn't do it and he became angry with me. Now he won't speak to me at all. Everyone keeps asking me what he's done and I have no answer. And frankly, I grow tired of all the speculation. I know not what to do."

Frigga stopped walking and closed her eyes as though pained. When she opened them again she turned to face Thor with a look that suddenly had him feeling like a naughty child, sneaking away from his nurse in pursuit of treats in the kitchens late at night. When she spoke, her firm voice made him feel no better.

"Thor, why do assume Loki has done something wrong?"

"Why else would Father be behaving like this?" Thor tried not to sound defensive. Judging by the arched brows he received in response, he failed.

Frigga folded her hands in front of her, her manner one that told him he best give her an answer to her liking. "Behaving like what? Tell me how your father is behaving."

Thor thought his answer through carefully. "Spending all this time with Loki. Every day he sends for him. Every day Loki is at his side. Everyone talks about how much time they spend together now. My friends, Father's councillors, even the servants. As though Loki was Father's favourite." Thor tried to keep his explanation calm but even he could hear his voice rising the longer he spoke as his frustration spilled over.

In a moment, Frigga's scolding demeanour melted away, replaced with something more comforting. "Thor," she reached for one of his hands, gripping it between both of hers. "Are you upset your father's spending more time with Loki than with you?"

"No! I am not jealous of Loki."

"You and your brother have been competing your whole lives. It wouldn't be the first time one of you felt envy of the other. It's not a terrible thing."

"I am not jealous," Thor insisted.

"Are you sure?" Frigga's smile was gentle.

"Yes. I am." Thor was quiet for a moment. "At least, I think I am."

Frigga gave his hand a squeeze. "My darling son. Just because your father is spending more time with your brother, doesn't mean he loves you any less. If there's one thing you and your brother never need compete over, it's the love of your parents. I hope you understand that."

Thor nodded. "Loki is in no trouble with Father, is he?"

"No, Thor."

Thor's defensiveness gave way to chagrin as he thought back to his last visit to his brother. "And now I understand why Loki is angry. I accused him of bringing trouble down on his own head. No wonder he will not speak to me."

Frigga's lips quirked in amusement. "Well, it would hardly be the first time."

Thor laughed in spite of himself. "True."

"Loki will forgive you. Be patient. You may have to endure some unpleasantness in the meantime as he expels his ire."

Thinking about the goats, Thor grimaced. "Perhaps I can find a way to make it up to him first."

"Perhaps."

By her laughing expression, she clearly thought he had little chance of escaping Loki's retribution. Truthfully, he'd had little enough success in the past. Thor laughed as well before sobering as another thought occurred to him.

"And what of Father? Have I done something to displease him of late?"

Frigga gave his hand another reassuring squeeze. "No. Of course not. Your father's love for his children is unwaning. As is mine."

Thor blew out an exasperated breath. "Then for the love of Yggdrasil, what has this all been about?"

"Your father feels he's been neglecting Loki. He seeks to make up for it."

Thor did not think he was imagining her brief hesitation before answering, but still considered her words as he turned recent events over in his mind. "Do you not think perhaps Father's overdoing it?"

Frigga's burst of laughter was unexpected. "Your father is incapable of doing anything in half-measures. You and your brother both take after him in that respect." She gave Thor such a fond, knowing look and he could not help but grin in response.

"He's decided he and Loki should spend more time together, and so they shall," Frigga explained. "For as long as your brother can bear it, I suspect. Even now your father has had him trapped at court all morning to observe."

This surprised Thor. "Really? Court was already underway when I saw Loki earlier. He must have been late."

"He was probably on his way. I know he was expected to attend your father."

"I suppose." Thor mulled it over. "Though Loki wasn't going toward the throne room when I saw him."

Frigga went still for a moment, then shrugged lightly. "They must have been taking a brief respite when you saw him." She slid her arm through Thor's once more and they set off once more at Frigga's quiet, dignified pace.

"I suppose you're right," Thor agreed easily. It made sense. After all, if Thor had learned anything in recent weeks, it was that when Odin wanted Loki at his side, Loki would be there until their father gave him leave.

"Of course I am. I'm your mother."

 

*** * * * ***

 

Frigga slipped into the throne room unnoticed. A queen knew every conceivable spot in any room of the palace where she may stand and be unseen if she wished - magic was not required. The room was half-full, the usual assortment of courtiers and advisers in attendance, speaking in hushed tones amongst themselves when the Allfather was not speaking. A smattering of spectators drawn from throughout the realm were present, the kind who hoped to hear - or see - something of interest that they may take home to share with their neighbours. Frigga was not interested in hearing the chatter, her husband's or the court's. She was interested only in observing. Something Thor said had stuck with her, and she wished to see it for herself.

It took but moments to pick out her youngest son. He did not stand on the steps of the dais near his father as he would during a more formal occasion. Instead he stood near the base on his father's blind side, between the king and the first line of guards. Loki had positioned himself at an angle, just slightly behind the line. It put him in the perfect position to see the proceedings and to be seen to all, save perhaps the guards closest to him. To them, they would only be aware of the prince's presence. Possibly the closest could see him at the edge of their sight. But to see him fully, they would have to turn their heads and protocol dictated they could not. 

It was the perfect choice. Loki stood just enough beyond everyone else in attendance that there was no chance anyone could stand close enough to speak to him.

Or touch him.

Frigga watched carefully to be sure.

_That little imp._

She was torn between laughter at Loki's nerve and dismay at her husband's seeming obliviousness. Regardless of how carefully he was determined to manage a better relationship with Loki, if Odin realized he was in the company of a summoned image rather than their son his anger would burn hotly indeed.

Frigga watched her son's image for a while longer.

It really was very good.

 

*** * * * ***

 

Loki hurried through a side corridor, making quick time back to the throne room. He knew the court's itinerary for the day and had timed his return accordingly. He would arrive back to his place by the dais before proceedings began to wind down. Just in time to step back into the boots of the dutiful son. He felt a twinge of guilt over having tricked his father with his absence. Loki did enjoy spending more time with him - truly, he did. But spending an entire morning at court? Listening to one mundane speaker after another? He wasn't even required to participate. All his father wanted him to do was stand there and watch.

"It will be a good learning experience for you," Odin had told him as they were making their way to the throne room.

Father was right, it was. Loki had not previously known he could ever be desperate enough to try sneaking away under the very nose of Asgard's greatest master of seidr. But he did it. And he succeeded. After he slipped away unnoticed, he'd hovered nearby for several, excruciatingly long minutes waiting for Odin to notice the deception. But he didn't. Elated, Loki spent a very enjoyable morning sitting in his favourite reading nook, tucked into a quiet corner of the balcony off his private study. He awoke that morning to find a delivery waiting for him. A new tome on the history and theory of Alfheim's oldest magics, authored by a group of Alfheim's greatest and most revered sorcerer scholars. Loki had been looking forward to reading this book since he first heard it was going to be written nearly a century ago. And it was finally here. Every page was enthralling and Loki had been reluctant to leave it behind. But he couldn't risk being late.

Trying to avoid being seen on his return route, he stepped into alcoves, slid behind pillars, and, occasionally, invited passer-by to not notice him. He regretted not having done the same earlier in the day when he was making his initial escape. But how was he to know he would almost immediately run into Thor? Loki had passed his brother by without a whisper. He counted on Thor thinking nothing of the encounter as he was obviously on his way out. Neither of them ever attended court for anything so mundane as announcements. At least not unless they were being punished.

Loki was within steps of the entrance to the short, side hall that would take him unseen the rest of the way and put him within reaching distance of his place. A simple incantation that would make any watching eyes slide unseeing over him for but a breath of a moment as he stepped into the space currently held by his double, and then...

Frigga stepped out of an alcove and directly into his path.

Loki froze mid-step, eyes widening at her sudden appearance. He tried to cover his surprise quickly with his best smile. "Mother, how nice..."

Frigga held up the palm of her hand to silence him. "Do not even attempt to charm your way around me. I am your mother, not your fool."

"I'm sure I don't..."

"No." Her voice was forbidding as her eyebrows rose in sharp rebuke.

She knew. Of course she did. He was using the very magic she taught him. Loki tried to hide his dismay. "I can explain."

"Of that I have no doubt. Nor do I doubt any explanation you offer would be as convincing as it is creative." Frigga's voice was low, likely not wanting to draw notice to them, but her tone was stern. "For it would have to be very creative indeed to excuse such a blatant display of disrespect to your father. And to your king."

Loki wilted in the face of her displeasure, her words biting like lashes into his skin. Heat crept up his neck and into his cheeks. "I meant no disrespect. Truly, I swear it!" Loki's words spilled out in a rush as Frigga's expression turned skeptical. "I didn't want to attend court today. I thought I would have the morning to myself and I had plans. Father was at my door practically at day break asking me to attend with him."

"If you already had plans for your day, why didn't you simply tell your father so?" Frigga asked.

"I...I tried. I just..." Loki looked down at the ground as his voice trailed off.

Frigga took a step closer and cupped Loki's chin with her hand, raising it so he would look at her. "What it is, Loki? You can tell me." She pulled her hand from his chin to lay it along the side of his face.

"I didn't know how to tell him I didn't want to go," he said in a small voice.

Frigga face was a riot of contradictions, anguish and anger, exasperation and dismay. "So you thought a better solution was to trick everyone, including your father, into thinking you were present when you were not. And hope no one noticed?"

It sounded so terrible when she said it out loud. "Well...yes?"

Frigga shook her head. She gave his face a gentle pat before pulling away. "What am I to do with all of you? Are none of you capable of talking to one another? You have to scheme around each other instead?"

Loki began to squirm. He had timed his absence from court as perfectly. At any time Odin would stand up to signal the end of the session. He would be expecting Loki to follow him when he left the throne room and entered this very hall. His father would undoubtedly be surprised to find Loki standing here being chastised by his mother instead of walking behind him.

"Do you have any idea how angry - not to mention hurt - your father would be if he knew what you did today?"

"Um. Yes?" The words dragged out of him. "But he won't know if I make it back inside before court ends. And if you don't tell him?" Loki offered his mother a weak smile.

A sound somewhere between a sigh and a growl escaped her as Frigga threw her hands up. "Go."

Loki scurried past her, making it only a few steps before her voice stopped him.

"Loki. We are not finished discussing this."

Loki could only nod in reply. Spending the morning watching court proceedings would have been far less excruciating than enduring the discussion that lay ahead of him.

 

*** * * * ***

  
Settling into bed for the bed, Odin sighed away the tensions of the day. He rolled his neck into his pillow, finding just the right spot to lay his head and tugged at the blankets until they were arranged around him just so. He breathed deeply, clearing his mind of any worries that may disturb his sleep. Relaxed and content, he closed his eye.

"Husband."

Odin opened his eye.

He realized too late that while he had been preparing for rest, Frigga had not. She was still sitting upright beside him. While the tone of her voice was mild, he knew by the pinch of her mouth she was troubled. He only hoped the source of his wife's discontent lay elsewhere than in their bed. "What troubles you, my love?"

"What troubles me, indeed."

So much for his hope. "And what am I to take from that?"

She was silent for moment, lost in thought. When she turned to give her answer, her eyes were serious. "Will you tell me about the dream you had - the one about Loki, that you feared was prophecy?"

Odin sat up. "Why are you asking?"

"You answer my question with a question. I will ask you again, will you speak of it?"

"No."

"Will you tell me why?"

Odin breathed deeply as he felt tension return to his neck. "Frigga, why are you asking me these questions?"

She shot him a dark look. "And yet with another question instead of an answer."

Odin didn't want to do this. He hated fighting with Frigga at the best of times. They'd long made it a practice not to carry arguments to bed with them much less start them there. "I told you at the time I did not want to speak of it. I have not changed my mind on the matter. I fail to understand why you are bringing it up now. I've already taken the steps to ensure it cannot come to pass."

"I had a visit from our son today. Thor. I trust you remember him."

Odin worked his jaw, biting back a sharp retort that would undoubtedly have him sleeping elsewhere for the next century. "Is there something the matter?"

Her expression turned incredulous. "Is something...? Well, that depends I suppose. On whether you think Thor believing your suffocating Loki with attention means Loki has misbehaved somehow. Or," her voice rising, growing more annoyed the longer she spoke, "if you believe devoting so much of your time to one son over the other has one feeling neglected and other smothered."

"What? That's preposterous! I will speak to Thor myself. And Loki - would you tell me Loki has no interest in spending time with his father? Ridiculous! Not to mention insulting."

Frigga shifted her weight on the bed to better glare at him. "Do not misunderstand me, Borson. It delights my heart to see you spend more time with Loki. Just as it always has whenever you've had time to give our children. But there is a marked difference between giving attention to your family and dragging your child along with you wherever you go. To the point it is being looked upon as a punishment."

Odin sputtered, indignant and grasping for words to defend himself against such accusations.

Frigga cut him off, her voice more gentle. "Odin, I know the dream you had unsettled you terribly. I do not mean to diminish the unquiet nature of it, or the effect it had on you. I wish you would tell me what you saw. If it is a prophecy, I would share the burden with you. Especially if it's to do with our child. Loki's my son every bit as much as he is yours. Do you think there is nothing I would not do to protect him?"

Of that, he had no doubt. In a heartbeat, his anger deflated. "I know you would."

"Then tell me. Please."

He considered it. But not for long. He couldn't bear the thought of seeing her face as he told her of Loki's descent into rage and madness, death and destruction. Not when he carried the look of devastation that came over her when he was forced to tell her of Loki's fall from the Bifrost in his mind's eye. Not when it had been his decision to never tell Loki the circumstances surrounding his birth and his failure to keep their son from letting go. No. He wouldn't. That burden was his to carry and his alone. As it should be.

"Frigga..."

"Yes? I'm listening."

"Do you truly believe I am suffocating the boy?"

Frigga gave him a long look before allowing the blatant change of topic to pass. "I think if you do not give him room to breath, before long you'll be having to send guards to drag him out from under his bed just to share a meal with his loving parents."

Odin grimaced at both her words and the dryness of her tone. "Perhaps I have been a bit overbearing." 

Frigga was fighting a smile. "Perhaps. Just a bit."

"I will try to do better," he promised.

"Try very hard."

"Of course. Good night, my love."

"And you. Sleep well."

 

*** * * * ***

  
Sleep evaded Frigga. She lay awake, staring up at the vaulted ceiling while listening to Odin's soft snores beside her. Such worries plaguing the men she loved. She hoped they heeded at least some of the words she spoke to them all this day. Thor, she believed, was the one most soothed by their discussion. He had always been confident and well-assured of himself, even as a boy. Whatever doubt Thor carried in his heart would fade, likely all the sooner the quicker Loki began expelling his injured pride in his brother's direction.

Odin, her most beloved and maddening husband, on the other hand... So long had they been wed and still his mind was a mystery. She didn't understand why he refused to share something that disturbed him so greatly with her. What could be so dreadful he couldn't speak of it? Surely it couldn't be anything worse than what her own imagination was conjuring. Images of Loki hurt or sick, or dead on a field of battle plagued her mind. The worst fears of any parent. Was it what worried Odin also? Was that what drove him to spend as much time as he could with his youngest child now? For fear he would lose him later?

And Loki. Oh, how that boy could be ever inch as maddening as his father. Frigga had tracked him down earlier for their promised discussion. She knew how much he hated and resented being scolded and was very careful to keep her voice firm, never raised, all the while making it very clear she found his behaviour that day to be unacceptable, both as a son and as a prince of the realm. For punishment, she extracted only the promise he would never deceive his father in such a way again. She allowed none of the disquiet she felt over his thinking it acceptable to practice such a degree of deception in the first place to show.

Loki's responses were his standards in the face of any scolding - _"Yes, Mother,"_ and _"I understand,"_ and _"I will not do it again"._ All offered stiffly through tight lips and a shuttered expression. A part of him always closed off in the face of any perceived punishment, regardless of severity or who delivered it. That too, was characteristic of Loki even as a boy. It never ceased to cause an ache in her heart. To try and coax him to be more open with his wants at that point was futile. He would carry away nothing else she said, only that she was displeased with him. It would have to keep for another day when his hurt had lessened. 

Frigga sighed, long and deep in her chest. Disciplining her children was the part of parenting she often found the most difficult. And part for his reaction, she always hated disciplining Loki the most - especially for magic mischief. She saw so much of herself in his troublemaking. The magically talented youngest child, competing for attention with an older sibling. Or in her case, it had been three older siblings. A young Frigga was forever driving her parents to despair over whatever would become of her with her endless mischief and pranks.

 _Who will ever have her for a wife when she changes the colour of the hair of those who displease her?_ her mother had bemoaned on more than one occasion.

Odin coughed and snuffled in his sleep before his snores resumed.

Who indeed? 

 

*** * * * ***

 

Beside her, Odin dreamed. He saw Loki let go of Gungnir and fall away in the Void as Odin stood by - powerless to stop it. Over and over and over.

He dreamed of all that followed.

_No._

 


	6. Chapter 6

"Good morning," Frigga bent to press a kiss to Odin's cheek before taking a seat across from him in the little used eating nook set on the balcony off their shared sitting room. "Did you sleep well? I didn't hear you get up."

It took all his skill as king and warrior not to jump when she suddenly appeared at his side. He greeted her and unthinkingly pushed a basket of scones closer to her while she poured her tea. He blinked hard at the table before him already laid out for their morning meal. He didn't know how long he'd been sitting there and had no recollection of the servants setting the food out around him. Or even asking him if that's where he and the queen wanted to eat this morning.

Odin had slept fitfully, his dreams full of horrors he couldn't prevent. Over and over he watched Loki fall away into the Void, only to be replaced by a vicious, vengeful creature wearing his boy's face. When the nightmares finally jolted him awake, he couldn't bear the thought of returning to sleep and giving himself back over to his dreams. Instead, he slipped out of bed and retreated into the sitting room where he sat in the darkness lost in thought until the sun rose and his wife kissed him good morning.

"Did you hear what I said?"

Odin covered his start by reaching for a sliced scone. "Oh yes, quite well. I slept. Yes. I did." He laboured over the task of spooning jam evenly on both halves. He could feel Frigga's eyes on him and most of the jam ended up on his plate. When he tried to set the spoon back in the serving dish, he misjudged and the spoon bounced off the side of the dish and clattered on the table.

A long moment of silence followed.

"So," Frigga said taking a sip of her tea, "when you say you slept well, you mean to say you slept poorly and have been awake and sitting here for many hours." She set down her teacup with barely a sound. "Do I have that right?"

Odin stared at the treacherous mess of jam and its equally disloyal serving spoon. "I found myself thinking greatly about the matters we spoke of last night," he said.

"Oh, yes?"

Odin recovered his confidence, looking up at his wife and meeting her searching eyes. "Yes," he said, trying to smile.

Her returning smile was cautious. "I hope that means you will hold to what you promised?"

"About Loki? Yes, yes, of course. I can see now, you were right," he confessed. "I have gone about my attempts to forge better ties with him all wrong. Loki's personal time is his own and I will not demand he spend it with me. Unless, of course, he wants to."

This time Frigga's smile outshone the sun's rays filling up the room.

Odin turned back to his food and listened with half an ear as Frigga chatted about her plans for the day and what she knew of their sons' plans. He heard Thor was arranging another hunting trip soon and something about Loki having a new book of magic. Using the small spoon set next to his plate, he shoveled the errant jam onto his scone. Yes, he understood now exactly where he went wrong with Loki and would not make the same mistake twice. Odin took a satisfying bite out of the scone. He knew what he must do.

 

*** * * * ***

 

Loki paged through his new book with reverent hands. Each page was alive with carefully scribed words and illustrations that could be raised and woven every which way in front of the reader.  Each page a true work of art. The pages were thick and strong, every ink stroke perfectly rendered. Loki swore he could smell the forests of Alfheim between the pages. Lovingly crafted in every way, the book was a work of art. It had been worth the wait.

He was pleased to have the day to himself to delve into it properly, unlike the previous afternoon where he hurried through the first section before rushing to return to his post. The mortification of having been caught by his mother still burned hot. Loki had risen early to prepare himself for whatever his father had planned for him. He hadn't had to wait long and received a summons shortly after he'd eaten. Much to his surprise and pleasure, Odin summoned him only to send him away.

"I fear I am guilty of monopolizing your free time as of late, Loki."

"Not at all, Father," Loki had lied.

"Kind of you to say. However, it occurs to me as much as I enjoy spending time with you, a young man has much better things to do than spend his days attending dull court matters."

"I...do you mean to say..." Loki was unsure what to ask.

Odin had no such reservations. "It promises to be a very fine day. Go and enjoy yourself. I'm sure you've your own affairs to attend to."

"So," Loki hesitated, "you do not want me to spend time with you today?"

Odin was quick to clasp him firmly on the shoulder. "I am always pleased to spend time with you, my son, make no mistake. But I would not be so selfish as to take up so much of your time you've none left to pursue your own interests."

And with that, Loki was free. He wasted no time at all returning to his rooms and the precious book. He fully intended to give it the thorough and proper read-through it deserved, but for now he was turning pages, skipping sections, devouring whatever caught his eye. He found a simple cantrip for cooling and warming food he learned long ago. A casting for creating an image that seemed to approach it backwards from the one Loki knew. And a working that promised to render one invisible _'from sight and senses'_ that was unlike anything Loki had every heard of. He couldn't wait to try it!

He flipped back to the section of the book that listed the credentials of its authors with the hope some of the were still alive that he might be able to meet them some day. Alfheim had the worst reputation in the realms for magical accidents. They made beautiful books, but so many of their sorcerers dropped dead while crafting them it was a wonder anything ever got finished. Suddenly, a sound caught his ear. Loki jerked up from his reading and glanced around him, thinking a servant must have entered the room. He could see no one. He stood and crossed his study to look out the door in the room beyond. It was empty. _Strange._ As Loki turned back to return to his book, he caught sight of movement beyond his balcony. He looked over in time to see one of Odin's ravens wing by.

 _Father must be walking nearby,_ Loki thought. The ravens rarely left Odin's side unless directed to do so. Dismissing the sound as must of having come from outside, Loki resumed his reading.

 

*** * * * ***

 

"Kraa."

"Reading? That's all he's doing?" Odin demanded of the raven perched on his vambrace.

"Kraa," the raven said.

"Oh, yes. The book from Alfheim. Of course. I'm sure that will keep him busy for some time."

"Kraa?"

Odin gave it some thought. "No, it's entirely unnecessary to watch him while he's sleeping. I only want to know what he's doing when he's awake. And where he goes, who he sees. Also, if he suddenly learns to world walk and ends up in Jotunheim I'm to be informed immediately. Wait," Odin stopped, a horrible thought occurring to him. "Is there a section on world walking in that book?"

"Kraa."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go and find out!"

Odin watched as the raven flew off. "Bloody elves," he muttered. "Never should have let him start visiting them. If they're the ones who teach him to find the paths between worlds, I'll take an axe to their branch of Yggdrasil myself."

 

*** * * * ***

 

Partway through the enthralling chapter of _Magic: Air or Water? - The Great Controversy_ Loki was struck by the depth of colour alternating throughout the pages to illustrate Alfheim's timeless conundrum. He knew there were various sources Alfheim derived their inks, all striving to be bolder and brighter and cleaner than the rest. Flower-based inks were always popular, but Loki had heard in recent years there was progress being made in inks derived from ocean-based plants. It was said you could determine the origin of the ink used by smell alone.

Loki was always partial to flower-based inks, but he was curious if it held that ocean-based inks truly smelled of such. He leaned over the pages and sniffed. He could detect nothing but the smell of paper. Loki tipped his face closer and sniffed again. He could smell a faint whiff of something. Pushing his nose almost right against the page, Loki gave the book a good, hard sniffing. He almost had it, almost, yes, there, the ink was definitely -

"I beg your pardon, my prince."

Loki bolted upright. The servant standing a few feet away shifted her weight awkwardly.

"Oh. I was...just...just...um...yes?" Loki stammered.

"I did not mean to disturb your, eh, reading, my prince. But your brother was adamant this be brought to you at once."

Loki spied the tray in her hands. "In the next room. Thank you." He dismissed her with a nod which she returned before backing quickly out of the room, setting the tray down on the nearest surface, and hurrying out the door.

It was a good time to take a break from his reading. He stood slowly, stretching out his back, before walking out into his spacious sitting room. He paced about, enjoying the movement and relieving his cramping neck muscles. Soon he circled back to the tray to inspect its contents. Brimming with wine, fruit, cheese, and small, dense breads, it made for a fine snack, but it was the centre plate that took his notice. Flaky pastries stuffed with honey and nuts. He inhaled half of them before noticing the message tucked partially under the plate.

_Brother - I was passing by the kitchens just as these delicious treats were being pulled fresh from the ovens. I told them to prepare a plate for you right away. I knew how much you would enjoy them!_

Loki did enjoy them, every bite. Almost as much as he enjoyed Thor's attempt to bribe his way back into Loki's good graces. He thought of allowing Thor to believe he was forgiven his offence, it would make Loki's inevitable revenge on the giant oaf all the more sweeter. He would have to think on it some more. His revenge would have to be fitting. After all, it wouldn't do for Thor to become complacent.

He dismissed thoughts of his vengeance for another time. There were more important matters to attend to. Making carefully certain not a drop of honey or fruit juice lingered on his fingers, he returned to his study. As Loki went to scoop up the book, he paused and looked closer at his desk. Next to the book lay a single small, black feather. Loki took in the room and the sky beyond. He could not see nor hear any birds. Assuming the feather must've blown in through the windows, he dismissed the feather's presence as inconsequential and was quickly reabsorbed in his reading.

 

*** * * * ***

 

"What do you mean you can't read it?" Odin demanded.

"Kraa."

"It's not a new language! It's the same dialect they've been using for nearly five hundred years!"

"Kraa! Kraa!"

"You do not have to visit every realm that often to keep up!"

"Kraa!"

"Bah! Obstinate creature! Never mind the book, I will look for myself."

"Kraa?"

"Yes, yes, of course, keep a close eye on him. In fact, if he looks to be planning mischief of any kind, I want to hear about it. Is that understood?"

"Kraa. Kraa. Kraa, kraa, kraa."

Odin glared at the bird. "You are the only one who thinks yourself amusing. Begone!"

"Kraa." The raven took flight.

"Always has to have the last word," Odin grumbled.

Now Odin was faced with a new predicament. He needed to see what was in the book Loki was busy pouring over. He could simply ask Loki to bring it to him so they could look at it together. That seemed easiest. But Frigga would probably count it as _smothering_. And he did promise Loki his personal time was his own again.

But he needed to see that book.

"Guards!"

 

*** * * * ***

 

Odin grew more irritable as the hours went by. No library in Asgard yet held a copy of the book his son had in his possession. His personal guards checked every one. Twice. Bragi finally sent his king a personal message informing him Loki received a special advance copy of the book in question and it was the only one in Asgard at present. And could his majesty please ask his guards to stop rifling through the shelves and holding up every other book on magic they could find and asking him _"Is it this one?"._

Bragi did kindly offer to reserve for him the next copy that arrived in the realm. Odin declined.

Again he considered summoning Loki and his book to Odin's side, but thought better of it when he pictured Frigga's reaction when she learned of it.

He very much liked sleeping in his own bed, thank you.

Finally, he came to a decision. He penned a brief, pointed missive and sent it away with another guard. He paced his office. Sat at his desk and tried to review the new trade tariff proposals submitted by his council. Shoved all the paperwork aside and got up and paced some more.

What was taking so long? Odin could have written his own book on magical theory by now.

At long last there came a knock on the door and a breathless guard hurried in carrying with him the latest, greatest tome of Alfheim magic and sorcery.

The guard set the book down gently on the king's desk and bowed his head. "My king, the book you requested."

"I wonder what took you so long? You best not have dawdled in your task," Odin said, descending on the book with a speed that would bring shame to a bird of prey.

"No, my king," the guard hesitated. "But, my lord, I must tell you..."

"Yes, what is it?" Odin started paging through the book.

The guard cleared his throat. "My king, the mistress in charge of Alfheim's Great Library of Magicks, Knowledge and Small Things charges that you may have the book in your possession for no longer than ten days. Ten days by their calendar, my lord, she stressed that point most vigorously. And the book must be returned no later than mid-day. She then listed some rather unpleasant occurrences should the rules not be followed as outlined."

The guard shifted uncomfortably.

Odin raised his eyebrows. "Anything else?"

The guard gulped before foraging onward. "I did remind the mistress the book was for the High King of the Realms, but she was unmoved. She reminds your majesty that not even he is not exempt from incurring late payments if you keep the book longer than is allowed. She said...she said she cared not if the book was borrowed for Death herself, the rules remain the same. She also said to remind his majesty that even Death returns her books on time. I...I am uncertain if she was jesting."

Odin's dismissal sent the guard scurrying for the door. His mood had not improved countless hours later when he slammed the book shut. No world walking theory or spells to be found, but now he was more concerned about what would happen if Loki tried the spell that would turn him into a horse.

"Odin! Have you been sitting in here all night?"

Odin stared dumbly at Frigga, hair mussed and standing in her night clothes on the other side of his desk. He looked over at the window. The morning sun was shining in.

"What has you so occupied you didn't even come to bed?" Frigga wanted to know.

"Oh, I was just catching up on things," he said. It sounded unconvincing even to his ears.

Frigga caught sight of the book laying on the desk before him. Trying for casual, Odin folded his hands over the book's cover. Frigga stared hard at the book before lifting her gaze to press him back in his chair. Her lips thinned. Her hands settled on her hips. "Oh?" she said, her tone sharper than any blade in the realm. "What kinds of things?"

Bloody elves.

 

*** * * * ***

 

Loki lazily stretched out his full length across his bed after waking. Flipping onto his back, he stayed wrapped in his blankets while he thought of what lay ahead for his day. He was by no means finished reading his wonderful new book, but already there were so many exciting new spells he wanted to try. He would have to keep a running list, detailing the workings as well as how he found the results. And he really would have to devote some time to Thor soon. Again, his brother had sent another plate full of bribes in the evening hours, this time with another note asking Loki if he wanted to go hunting with him. He most certainly did not, but it seemed too good an opportunity to pass up.

So many inventive, new spells.

Loki stretched out again with a yawn. He was thinking about getting up when he heard a rustling noise. He sat up quickly, alert in an instant. The source of the sound was quickly made apparent.

"Kraa!"

One of his father's ravens was perched on the back of a chair near his bed. It was watching him.

"What are you doing in here? Go." Loki waved a hand at him.

"Kraa, kraa."

"Do you have something for me?" It seemed unlikely. No one but Odin could understand them, and Loki saw no message nearby it could have carried in.

"Kraa."

"Then away, bird! Get out!" Loki punctuated the command with a thrown pillow. The raven took flight and made its way out of Loki's bed chamber and into the morning sky. Its departing croaks sounding suspiciously like laughter.

Stupid bird.

Loki flopped back down onto his bed. Burying his face in his remaining pillows, he decided the spells could wait. It was too early to get up anyway.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Loki strode along the roads winding through Asgard at an unhurried pace, his new book tucked firmly under his arm. The sun was bright and warm, not yet too high overhead, as Loki wove his way through the bustle of people going about their daily routines. The open-air markets clustered along a spacious, stone paved throughway lined with buildings filled with shops and taverns were already teaming with people, a mix of Aesir and visitors from other realms. Merchants busied themselves with their wares, shoppers started and stopped as they examined one item after another, people called greetings to one another and gathered around the various spaces both indoors and out that served food and drink. The air buzzed with conversation and the clean, fresh air competed with the smell of cooked food, poured drinks, fragrances worn and for sale. Einherjar patrolled through the area in pairs watching over merchants and citizens, alert and ready to react to the first hint of trouble.

Loki ignored them all as he skirted along the edge of the activity and noise. His destination lie in a small gathering of homes bordering the far side of the marketplace. True, he could have saddled his horse and ridden around the throughway altogether to avoid the worst of the crowds. But it was promising to be a pleasant day, bright, warm, and dry, with just a hint of cool breeze in the air. Perfect for walking. And besides, he was the king's son. Loki walked where he pleased and people got out of his way.

Most of the time.

Loki shot a sharp glare at the person who bumped him just as he was escaping the last grouping of shops and stalls at the edge of the marketplace. His harsh glare quickly melted away into a welcoming look when he saw the person was a pretty young maiden.

She looked up at him and gasped in recognition. "Oh, my prince," she said, placing a hand over her heart. "Forgive me! I wasn't looking where I was going."

"No harm done," Loki assured her with his most charming smile.

She glanced down at the ground at her feet before looked back up at him through her eyelashes. "Oh, dear!" she pouted. "I don't know what's wrong with me - I'm just so clumsy."

Loki followed her line of sight and saw the filmy scrap of fabric she must have dropped when they bumped. She starting to bend down to retrieve her shawl. Loki stopped her with a light hand on her arm. "Please. Allow me," he told her gallantly. Loki bent over at the waist to scoop up the shawl. As he did so, he heard the faint sound of giggles and sighs not far behind him. He straightened quickly and glanced over where he saw a clutch of young maidens standing nearby watching him. Or most accurately, watching a part of him. When one of the maidens pulled her eyes up to his face and noticed him watching them, she elbowed her companions, setting off another flurry of giggling as they tried to hide their faces in their shawls and each other's shoulders.

He felt a tug and turned back to the the young lady before him. She slowly pulled her shawl from his hands, her smile much wider and confident than before.

"Thank you ever so much, my lord," she said, bowing her head slightly. She shot him another look under her lashes, more brazen and flirtatious than the last.

Loki could feel heat creeping up his neck even as he fought back the urge to laugh. He opted to mirror her slight bow of the head while holding her gaze. "Always a pleasure to be of service to my people, my lady." He turned his head just enough to repeat the gesture to the rest of the maidens watching him.

She smiled at him once more before wrapping her returned shawl around the back of her shoulders and sauntering off to join her still giggling friends.

Loki moved away, hesitating briefly when a shadow passed over his path from overhead. He glanced up to catch sight of one of his father's ravens flying low overhead. _Strange. Father is busy with his council and court today._ Assuming Odin must have dismissed the birds from his side so they could take flight over the realm and observe for him. Though, Odin did seem to be doing that a lot as of late. Loki had noticed a raven flying overhead more than a few times in past days. He wondered if something was amiss in Asgard. As much as Loki was enjoying his freedom having been released from his father's company, he knew he should seek Odin out to make sure all was well.

 _Later,_ he decided. _I will visit him later. Or perhaps I can just ask Mother._

Loki continued onward, arriving moments later at his destination only find the one he came to visit standing outside her home watching his approach. From her look of amusement, he presumed she witnessed his encounter in the marketplace.

"How generous of you to share of yourself with others, Loki," Amora said by way of a greeting.

Loki smirked. "If I was truly so generous I would go back and attempt to bed every one of them. But I am not Thor," he added snidely.

Amora answering laugh was brief and a touch mocking. "Now, now, darling. There's nothing wrong with a little casual bedding from time to time. I know you are not immune to such things, however much you like to pretend to be so far above them."

Loki shrugged. She wasn't wrong.

"Besides," she added. "You do have a lovely backside. Who can blame them for wanting to admire it?" She punctuated her comment with a fond pat on said backside.

Loki laughed before following her as she turned and led the way into her home just as the raven's shadow passed over him again. He settled himself on the tall-backed, cushioned chair in Amora's kitchen she indicated with a wave. He set his book down carefully in the centre of the small table and waited for Amora to join him.

He looked around while she busied herself preparing tea for them. Loki always found Amora's home fascinating for how much it looked unlived in. Her small, tidy kitchen looked well stocked, but in the years he had known Amora, he never saw her prepare anything other than a drink. Whenever she was of a mind to offer him food, he was sure it was purchased already made from the market. The rest of the house was similar. Room after room of perfect order with nothing out of place. Perfect lines of books lining shelves with uncreased spines. Jars of spices and magical ingredients never appearing any emptier or fuller. The contents of her cupboards never appearing any different the few times he snooped through them. Every piece of furniture in perfect condition, as if newly made. Never a speck of dust to be found anywhere. Even Amora herself was equally elusive at times. Months could go by where Loki heard not a peep from his friend, only for her to resurface and demand he visit her. Like today.

"Is that it," Amora asked, indicating the book with her chin as she set two steaming cups on the table.

Loki quickly pulled his cup as far away from his book as possible while still keeping it on the table. "It is."

Amora seated herself on the chair next to Loki. She cradled her cup in front of her with both hands, blowing on it before taking a thoughtful sip. "Well? What do you think? Was it worth waiting for?"

Loki's answering smile split his face. "Every single moment."

Amora laughed, delighted. She scooted her stool over closer and pressed into his side. "How wonderful! Where should we start?"

 

*** *  *  *  ***

 

"...latest revenue projections for the year are clear..."

"Kraa."

Odin glanced over at the closed doors to his council chamber. By tradition, once the doors were shut, the council was sealed into a windowless room with their king until the king gave them his leave. It was said to be a way for Odin's notoriously impatient grandfather to keep council meetings brief by inspiring discomfort in his councillors who did not care to be closed in. Perhaps it worked well for him, but Odin found his council did not possess any such discomfort. They were content to drone on and on about whatever matters of the realm and beyond that came to mind for as many hours as Odin could tolerate. Also by tradition, once the doors were shut, none could open them from without. One could knock on the door or even call out to the people within, but the sealed council room could only be broken from within.

"..clearly showing there will be ample..."

"Kraa!"

Heads began to swivel around the council table as the sound of aggravated tapping on wood began echoing through the room. Odin's attention drifted from his tax minister's report to the door. He could sense the presence of the raven even without hearing him - and he could hear him well. The _tap, tap, tap_ continued. Odin had sent the bird out early in the morning to keep watch over Loki. His instructions were the same as they had been in previous days - watch him, make note of what he's doing and who he sees. _Keep me apprised_ , he'd told the raven.

"...ahem, show there will be ample resources for the construction of our new..."

"Kraa! Kraaaaaak! Kraa!"

There was a muffled thump and the council members gaped at the door. Odin was on his feet and hurrying across the room to the door before anyone could speak. The tax minister slapped his report down on the table and sighed loudly, ignoring the look of relief that washed across the face of the war minister seated next to him.

Odin yanked the door open. A large raven gave its head a shake and hopped across the threshold.

"Well?" Odin demanded.

"Kraa, kraa, kraa. Kraa."

"That cursed book," Odin muttered. While Loki was rarely seen these days without it, Odin had not seen the copy retrieved for him since the morning Frigga confiscated it from his possession after a lengthy accusation regarding the use of it as a means to continue interfering with Loki's life. An accusation that came after the one where she accused him of stealing Loki's book. As though he would steal his son's belongings or be using a book to spy on him. Both ideas was insulting and he had told her so. She'd said some rather insulting things in return. They'd spoken little since. Odin was sure he was going to end up incurring the late charges on that book.

And sleeping on the settee outside the royal bedchamber was doing terrible things to his back. He would have the servants make up a bed for him elsewhere in the residence, but he knew doing so was bound to set off a wildfire of rumours. He could live with a few nights of a sore back and restless sleep because he was not obsessed with controlling Loki's future path. Despite what his wife unjustly charged. There was nothing wrong with being a parent concerned with his son's well-being.  Nothing at all. Good parents were interested in their children's lives. Good parents took steps to avert the future disasters they saw in their dreams. That was all Odin was doing.

He would tell Frigga so - as soon as she began speaking to him again.

"Kraa."

"He's seeing that woman again?" Odin sighed. "When will the boy learn? He'll find nothing but trouble from that one."

The council began exchanging glances.

"He went straight there?" Odin asked the bird. "He made no stops along the way?"

"Kraa, kraa. Kraa, kraa."

Odin smiled proudly. "Not surprising in the least. He's a handsome young man. It runs in the family."

"Kraa, kraa, kraa. "

"You're still not funny."

"Kraa?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Odin said. "Even if any of these maidens were from a suitable enough family, Loki's far too young to marry. He's only 875."

"Kraa."

Odin glared down at the bird. "I think I know how old my own son is."

The raven glared back up. "Kraa, kraa."

"875," Odin repeated.

"Kraa."

"Yes, he is."

"Kraa."

"He is!"

"Kraa!"

"Have you nothing better to do than argue your nonsense?" Odin snapped. "You have a task before you. Get back to it!"

The raven pointedly turned its back on Odin and flicked its tail feathers before hopping back out of the council room. Odin shut the room firmly behind him and turned back to his council. They were all staring at him in deafening silence.

"Well," Odin said, clapping his hands together and ignoring their questioning looks. "Where were we?"

The Minister of Tax and Revenue gathering his report up in his hands and cleared his throat to continue.

"Begging your pardon, my king," the Minister of Records interjected. "I mean not to eavesdrop on your affairs. However, I could not help but, eh, overhear part of your conversation."

"What of it?" Odin asked as he settled back in his chair at the head of of the council table.

"Well, my king, it's just that...well, Prince Loki, my liege. He's 876 years of age.

"What?" Odin sat up straighter. "No, he isn't."

The minister straightened up as well. "I assure you he is, my king."

"You are mistaken."

"With respect, I am not," Bragi spoke with an affronted voice, as if Odin had just insulted his ancestors. "I recorded the year of the prince's birth myself. He was born at the end of the last war."

"Yes," Odin agreed easily. "Which was 875 years ago."

"876," the Minister of War corrected. When Odin turned his glare on him, Tyr just shrugged in response.

"Both of you are mistaken," Odin pushed himself back to his feet. "I am his father. I know very well when Loki was born. In fact, I insist we visit the Hall of Records right now to settle this matter. Clearly you are both in need of refreshing your memories of recent history. Council is adjourned."

The tax minister slapped his papers back down on the table in a huff. As the king led his two ministers out of the room, the Minister of Infrastructure and Statues seated on his other side leaned over and whispered, "How angry do you think he'll be when he learns Prince Loki really is 876?"

"What difference does it make?" said the Minister of Trade, rising to his feet to address the ministers left behind. "Don't you understand what this means? The rumours are true - one of the princes is dying!"

"Don't be absurd," Asgard's Minister of Interior and Territories scoffed.

The trade minister turned on him. "How else do you explain this?" He gestured vaguely in the direction of the door the Allfather had departed through.

"Which one do you think it is?" asked the Minister of Recriminations and Reconciliation, and Justice.

"Isn't it obvious?" the tax minister said incredulously, his report forgotten. "It has to be Thor."

"No!" the justice minister gasped in dismay. "That cannot be. Not Thor!"

The Minister of Infrastructure and Statues looked pensive. "It would answer quite a lot of questions. Particularly why the Allfather has suddenly been spending so much time with Loki. Bringing him to council and to court. Spending hours locked up with him in the king's study.  Odin's grooming Loki to take Thor's place as heir when Thor dies."

Some of the ministers nodded as though this made perfect sense.

"But how can Thor be dying?" the justice minister wanted to know. "He...he...he's Thor!"

"Thor did deny anything was wrong most vehemently when asked, remember?" the interior minister said. "When the Allfather first began training Loki as his successor."

The Minister of Infrastructure and Statues winced at the memory. "That is true. But perhaps Thor is in denial. Or," he gasped as a worse possibility occurred to him, "Thor doesn't know!"

The ministers exchanged uneasy looks around the council table.

"It makes sense doesn't it?" the infrastructure minister insisted. "The Allfather knows of Thor's fate, but hasn't told him, or anyone. To avoid a panic he's training Loki quickly to take his brother's place as heir. Once Asgard accepts Loki as Odin's heir, the shock will be lessened when we lose Thor."

"This is ridiculous!" the Minister of Recriminations and Reconciliation, and Justice snapped. "Thor is not dying. There must be another explanation."

"Yes," said the tax minister slowly. "But why else would the Allfather suddenly be spending so much time with his younger son over the eldest? And to be so concerned about Loki's associations? And his exact year of birth when he's not even yet a thousand years of age? It's almost as if Odin cannot afford questions being raised when it comes time to secure the prince a marriage with another noble house."

The Minister of Infrastructure and Statues nodded slowly. "As if the future of Asgard now depends on the soundness of the second prince's character and good judgement."

A stony silence settled across the table as they considered everything they knew about the judgement and character of their second prince.

"Well," the Minister of Inter-realm Travel and Bifrost Safety spoke up for the first time. "It's as you say, Loki has not yet even reached his first millennium of age. Still a pup, he is. Plenty of time for him to mature and learn good governance. Besides, who here hasn't on occasion convinced their brother to dress up as a maiden with them in order to retrieve a lost item? Or angered a sorceress far more powerful than he and been enchanted to think himself a duck. Or to tell no lies? Twice. And I'm sure that silly horse story I heard last week was greatly exaggerated."

The trade minister dropped back down heavily in his chair, distress etched into his features. "We're doomed."

 

***  *  *  *  ***

 

Amora wrinkled her nose in distaste. "Why would anyone turn themselves into a horse?"

Loki shrugged lightly. "To see if you can? It's not a very original casting. I already knew this one."

She side-eyed him. "And did you do it? Turn into a horse?"

"I did," he admitted. "It was years ago. Spent a rather pleasant day trotting about the fields outside the city and exploring."

Amora leaned into him hard, rested her chin on the edge of his shoulder, and looked at him intently from under her dark lashes. "And did you let anyone _ride_ you?" she purred in low, sultry voice.

Loki laughed even as he felt his cheeks flush in response to her suggestive tone. "I certainly did not, thank you."

"Pity." She peeled away from him and flipped another page.

They'd spent the better part of the day looking through the book together, the table littered in notes written in both their hands. Loki had shown Amora some of the spell work that interested him which led to lengthy discussion over theories for adjusting the spells to suit their own styles.

Amora had gotten up to make fresh tea for them just once. The next time their cups were empty she'd given Loki a pointed look and waved in the direction of her tea supplies. It had taken him an embarrassingly long few moments before he realized what she was getting at and gotten up to replenish their cups himself. Those last cups were long finished, neither of them showing interest in additional refreshment the deeper they delved into the book's pages.

Amora paged carefully through one section before stopping and pointing at a page that caught her attention. "What of this one, Loki? It looks interesting."

Loki looked. It was one he already noted in his previous days of study. _"Rendering oneself invisible from sight and senses,"_ he read aloud. "Yes, it caught my attention as well. I would like to look into it further, but I read in the notes on the end page that three of the sorcerers studying and experimenting with the working rendered themselves invisible so well they disappeared altogether. They haven't since reappeared."

"Oh," Amora pulled the book a little closer to her and kept reading. "Shame. Could you imagine if you succeeded? I wonder if you would even be unnoticeable to the gatekeeper."

Loki wondered this as well. He made no comment on Amora's refusal to speak Heimdall's name aloud. Especially not after he watched her make pages of notes on all the works relating to rendering men slaves to her will, cursing people with truth-telling, and impotence. Among other things. He certainly had no wish to be enchanted to tell the truth. Again.

Amora was more paranoid of Heimdall overhearing her than Thor's friend, Volstagg. Still, the idea of having a tool making Heimdall oblivious to Loki's affairs held great appeal. There were many times when Loki wished he could hide from him. His greatest worry when he cast a double to stand in for him days earlier in his father's court, before Frigga caught him, was that Heimdall would notice and tell Odin. Loki had been counting on Heimdall being much too busy watching over the other realms to pay attention to the mundane court affairs going on in the palace behind him. Loki was mostly sure Heimdall hadn't noticed his little deception. But still, it would be nice to have assurance in the future that Heimdall saw nothing worth reporting.

"It's certainly worth more study," he conceded. "But only if I can be assured I don't disappear myself into a void by accident."

"You wouldn't," she said easily. "You're better than that."

Loki preened. "Thank you."

Amora rolled her eyes. "Don't let it go to your head."

"I wouldn't dream of it." He considered her as she continued reading. Her arms were folded on the table in front of her and she sat leaning her chest against them. It pushed her breasts up higher and afforded him a lovely view of her cleavage. When she caught him looking, she smirked and pushed more heavily into her arms. Loki marveled at the skill of her seamstress even as he felt a warm tingling spread through his body.

"What the matter, Loki?" Amora teased. "You looked flushed. I do hope you're not becoming ill."

"Not ill, no." Emboldened he reached over to curl a loose strand of her long, blonde hair around his finger, watching her as he did so. It was a game. They had danced this dance before. If he tried anything too forward, he risked finding himself splashing around one of the palace fountains, quacking and thinking himself a duck. It had taken him years to live that down. Thor had only stopped reminding Loki of it every chance he got after the time Thor escorted Amora to a feast at the palace where he ended up getting drunk and leaving with another woman. Her humiliation and vengeance on Thor's golden locks quickly made everyone forget the duck incident. 

Baldness had not been a good look for Thor.

Loki could afford to be patient. If Amora was not interested, she would let him know. If she was...then he would be stripped down and flat on his back in her bed chambers before long.

She dragged her eyes over him slowly and smiled. Loki smiled back and gave her hair a gentle tug toward him. Amora's eyes grew predatory as she swiveled on the stool. She lifted her arms away from the table and leaned forward to resting her hands on his thighs. She leaned into him closer, just enough to brush her breasts up against his chest. Her mouth was near enough to his they could breath each other's air and Loki felt her hands creeping up his thighs, going higher and higher. Loki smiled and reached for her and...

She smacked a hand on his face and shoved him away. "What are you doing?"

Startled, Loki blinked. Annoyance pulsed through his veins at the thought she was toying with him before he realized something had distracted her. He followed her gaze over his shoulder to the kitchen window.

"Kraa."

"Loki," Amora's voice was tight with irritation. "Why is that vile creature staring at me?"

The raven flapped his wings at her, offended. "Kraa!"

Loki opened his mouth to speak, but words failed him.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long wait. Let's see if I can wrap this baby up before Ragnarok!

Loki of Asgard, son of Odin Allfather, didn't think of himself as overly paranoid. At least no more so than anyone else holding the position as the second-born (spare) son of a king. Besides, it was commonly held that a little paranoia was healthy. Necessary, even. It wasn't paranoid to accept one was not universally beloved - or even liked - by his people. Or to believe one's brother was favoured by their father's council and warriors. It certainly wasn't paranoid to - at times - believe one's own father liked his eldest son best. It was just taking a realistic view of the world, Loki believed. It did no good to lie to oneself.

Which is why Loki Odinson was deeply, deeply in denial.

Because if he didn't have denial, he would have to worry his paranoia was happily departing with his sanity and peace of mind like a pretty tavern girl running off with a wealthy, married lord.

What other explanation could there be for Loki to believe his father's ravens had taken to spying on him? The idea was absurd. Therefore, Loki convinced himself it was perfectly normal for a raven to be observing him during mundane tasks. He told himself there was nothing odd about the raven following him home after Amora threw him out of her house. Nothing strange at all about the raven perched on a windowsill watching him each night as he tried to sleep. Nothing unusual about a raven that served solely at the will of the king to be watching Loki while he ate. Bathed. Read in the library. Visited with his mother. Rode his horse. Walked in the gardens. Sparred on the training fields.

Nothing odd about a raven pecking at the door after Loki broke down one morning and hid inside the windowless wardrobe off his main dressing room where he hung his capes.

Loki was so far into his denial, he thought nothing of banging incessantly on the council door late one afternoon until the door opened revealing Odin's surprised face.

"Loki," Odin said. "Is something wrong?"

"No, Father," Loki replied, trying for casual. "I simply thought I might sit in on the council meeting." There was a beat when Odin just stared at him. "You did say I was welcome to attend anytime I wanted," Loki said, hoping he didn't sound as desperate as he felt.

Odin's surprise gave way to delight. He smiled and opened the door wider. "So I did. Come in, my son. I'm glad you are taking a greater interest in these proceedings."

Loki forced a smile on his face as he crossed over the threshold of the closed in room. He cast a furtive look over his shoulder. Seeing no feathered beasts at his back, he sighed in genuine relief as Odin shut the door.

The council stared at him with mixed expressions as an extra chair was placed at the table for him at Odin's side. Again, it wasn't paranoid to think they weren't exactly pleased to see him. Loki didn't need them to like him. They would be Thor's problem one day, not his. Odin, on the other hand, was beaming as he retook his seat.

"Now then, where were we?" Odin addressed his councillors. "Perhaps you would all be good enough to summarize the business before this council for your prince. And Loki," Odin turned to him, "if you have any questions, please ask them. The council would be pleased to hear from you and address any inquiries or concerns you may have."

Odin turned back to face down the table. Loki did as well. Some of the councillors looked dismayed, while others were exchanging knowing glances. Strangely, a few looked as if they were exchanging coin, but Loki couldn't think why that would be so. He must be imagining things. Just as he was with the ravens. Perhaps he was tired? It was difficult to sleep when imaging a raven perched in a window and staring at you, beady eyes piercing through the darkness. Day in, day out. Always watching. Loki looked about the room carefully. No birds. No windows. Just his father and the nine councillors to the king, half of whom were staring at Loki as if he'd sprouted another head.

It was perfect.

Loki relaxed into his borrowed chair and listened as the first minister began summarizing the council's agenda for him. Odin glanced over at him again and smiled. "I'm pleased you are here," Odin said quietly, not speaking over the minister who was droning on about tax revenues.

"Thank you, Father," Loki said, matching his low tone. "As am I."

The power of Loki's denial was strong indeed.

*** * * * ***

 

Thor leaned heavily into an overstuffed chair set facing a crackling fire. The heat felt good seeping into his bones as the tensions of the day slowly drained away. He'd returned to his rooms to find servants had packed everything he would need when he set out tomorrow for his latest hunting trip neatly piled near the door. The evening was still young, and Thor was undecided if he wished to go out. True, he often preferred to while away the hours in company of others. But his day had started earlier than normal and he would set out early again the next morning. He was loathe to admit it, but he was tired.

_I wonder what Loki is doing?_

Thor had not seen much of his brother as of late. Not since they fought that night when Thor accused Loki of bringing about his own troubles. Thor had made a few overtures - from a safe distance - as a means of apologizing, but Loki was still ignoring him. At least, Thor thought Loki was ignoring him.

It didn't stop him each day from exercising caution as he moved about his chambers, mindful of traps laid out for him. Loki was a master of catching those who'd displeased him unaware. Thor, much to his regret, was no exception.

Years ago - and weeks after an argument with Loki, one which Thor thought they had made peace over - Thor awoke, dragged himself from his bed. While yawning and still blinking himself awake, he went to push through the door leading into his bathing chamber only to find himself stuck fast to an unseen net lurking in the doorway. Face first. And naked. It had been a most unpleasant experience. Another time, Loki and Fandral had argued over some trivial matter and for weeks after, every time Fandral went to draw his sword, all his clothes fell off. As if all the stitching simply ceased to exist. Then there was the time Loki got into it with Sif, but the less remembered about that horrible incident the better.

No one held a grudge over a slight better or longer than Loki. Not in any realm anywhere in Yggdrasil.

Thor was still waiting for his turn. Finding all his hunting gear sitting near the door looking innocent when he came in led him to wonder if therein lay his brother's revenge. He wondered if the trap would spring when he picked something up, or if it would wait until he was en route. Or maybe he was meant to be on edge throughout the trip, only for nothing to happen until after he'd returned home and let his guard down.

Or if Loki would continue draw this out, leaving Thor to suffer.

"Thor!"

Thor started in his seat as Loki burst into his room without warning and slammed the door shut behind him. Loki stood with his back pressed against the door, looking about wildly.

Thor raised his eyebrows at the dramatic entrance. "Something wrong?"

"You have to help me!"

"What troubles you?"

"What troubles me? What troubles me! What do you think troubles me?"

A slow smile crept unbidden across Thor's face. "Ah. Let me guess, could it be Father?"

Thor wasn't exactly sure what was happening. Whatever was going on with his father and brother seemed to have blown over some time ago. In fact, things seemed to have eased around the time Thor had gone to his mother to share his worries. Thor saw Loki many times since going about his usual activities with their father nowhere in sight. But then, several days later, Loki went back to being Odin's constant companion. Council meetings, feasts, Odin's daily walk about the palace grounds. Thor had even heard Loki spent hours of his day just sitting in Odin's office while their father worked.

Thor had many questions. As did many others, who still whispered where they thought no one could heard them. But this time Thor had resolved to not get involved in the matter. It was none of his business.

Loki narrowed his eyes. "I fail to find any humour in the situation. Not when the man is driving me mad!"

Thor shifted in his seat to better see Loki, still standing with his back to the door. He had to admit his brother looked terrible. Skin pale, cheeks flushed, hair askew. If Thor didn't know better, he'd almost suspect Loki had been running just now. But that couldn't be right. Loki hated running. And Loki never ran through the halls of the palace, he thought it undignified.

"Dare I ask what's happened now?"

Loki laughed, a little out of breath. "Do you have any idea where I've just been?"

Thor reviewed the king's schedule slowly over in his mind. His smile widened. "You attended court with him today, I take it?"

"I just spent an entire day sitting through petitions, Thor. Petitions! And Father kept stopping the proceedings to ask what I thought before rendering his judgements." Loki's groped for the door knob, hanging on to it as if he feared someone was going to try to get in. He was looking a little crazed around the eyes. "I didn't even have a chance to conjure a double and slip away. I thought I was going to keel over from boredom."

Thor laughed. He knew it wasn't wise in his brother's present frame of mind, but he couldn't help it. The idea that Loki would ever dare replace himself with a double in their father's presence and think to get away with it was just too absurd.

Loki peeled himself away from the door and came further into the room to glare at him. "This is not funny."

Thor guffawed while waving a hand in apology. "Peace, truly! Besides, I do not know why you are upset. I thought you and Father were enjoying spending more time together? Why else spend so much time with him?"

"That was before it became obvious he intends to drive me mad! I cannot imagine what I could have possibly done to deserve this punishment. I've not had a moment's peace in..." Loki trailed off, his eyes unfocused as he thought. He threw his hands up in despair. "I cannot even remember.

"He's always asking me questions, wanting to share meals with me, discuss books, asking me about magic as though I could tell him anything he doesn't already know. And just when I think whatever's come over the man has passed and my life is my own again - " Loki smacked his hands together in a sharp clap, " - no! Clearly, he was just trying to lull me into a false sense of security. Every time I turn around he's there or there's a message 'inviting' me to his side." Loki's tone made it clear he did not view the invitations as optional. "Or else those wretched feathered beasts are watching me and I just sat through petitions, Thor!"

Thor watched cautiously as Loki stopped to take a breath. He had to confess, he had no idea what brought about their father's sudden intent focus on Loki's life. Even with his mother's assurances that there were no schemes afoot and Odin just wanted to spend more time with his younger son, Thor still wondered. It wasn't as though father didn't already spend time with him. With both of them. Thor never felt like Odin neglected him. Loki had never mentioned he felt as such either. At least, not to Thor.

Loki gave Thor a wide-eyed, pleading look that made him look half his age. "Please, help me."

Thor was torn. Loki was his baby brother. He couldn't imagine refusing when Loki needed him. On the other hand, the last time he tried to intervene hadn't gone so well. "What do you expect I can do about it?"

"Spend time with the man. Ask for lessons. Talk to him, tell him you miss him, anything to distract him and those bloody ravens and gain me some peace for a time. A day even." Loki kicked at the bundle near the door. "Invite him to go hunting. And take the birds with you. Please, Thor. Please do this for me."

"Is it truly so bad having so much of Father's attention?" Thor asked, bewildered.

The glare came back. "I've not had sex in nearly two seasons."

Thor grimaced. "I will invite Father to go hunting with me tomorrow."

Loki slumped in relief. "Thank you."

 

*** * * * ***

 

Thor was confused.

If he thought his brother was acting strangely of late, the conversation with Odin made Loki's behaviour pale in comparison.

Thor arrived to Odin's office to find his father arguing with one of his ravens.

"What do you mean you lost him?" Odin shouted at the bird perched on his arm.

"Kraa, kraa!" the raven yelled back.

"How could he outrun you?"

"Kraa!"

"Then where is he?"

Both Odin and raven froze when they saw Thor gawking at them from the doorway. Odin sent the bird away with a single word - "Go!" - and turned to Thor with a pleasant smile, asking after his well being and, by the way, did he know where Loki was?

Thor denied knowing anything. Odin looked at him with sudden suspicion, and Thor fought the urge to sweat nervously. He was never any good at lying. Loki, on the other hand, was skilled enough at it for both of them.

Pretending nothing was amiss, Thor launched into the enthusiastic invitation for Odin to go hunting with him. Before letting him leave his chambers, Loki had thought up a number of things he could say. Thor had been practising in the walk from his chambers to Odin's office. He was very proud of how natural it all sounded in his head.

Before he opened his mouth.

"Father, I feel you and I hardly spend any time together as of late. I greatly miss your company, as well as all your fine wisdom. Which I always enjoy you sharing with me. If you're not too busy to spend time with me, may we go hunting together? Tomorrow, in fact. First thing in the morning. Just you and I. And also the ravens. Because surely they also need time away. Far away. Please say yes."

Odin stared at him. Thor smiled weakly. It had sounded so much smoother going over it in his head. Perhaps he should have practised a little longer. Odin continued to stare at him. Thor tried not to fidget. He wished he'd allowed Loki to write hints on his hands after all.

_"I don't need help talking to my own father, Loki!"_

_"Just a few runes, in case you get confused."_

_"No! Leave off. I know what to do."_

_"Fine! But you better not ruin this for me, Thor."_

Odin's eye suddenly narrowed as he tipped his head back and gave his eldest son a long, level look. Thor suddenly felt very small. He tried for a bigger smile.

Then Odin smiled back and Thor almost stumbled backward from fright at the abrupt change.

"Hunting!" Odin said. "What a splendid idea." He crossed the room to put a hand on Thor's shoulder and began steering him toward the door. "I'll be ready to depart at first light."

Thor brightened, stilted smile turning genuine and sunny. The plan worked! Loki would be happy with him. Possibly enough to forget he was ever angry at Thor to begin with and things would return to normal between them. Maybe Loki would be so pleased, Thor could ask him for a favour. Alfheim's centennial fertility festival was fast approaching. Frigga had already denied him permission to attend, insisting he was too young. But if Loki turned his silver tongue to Thor's benefit, mayhap Mother would change her mind.

"But one thing, my son," Odin said. "If I may suggest, I think I know how our camping trip would be made even better."

"Oh? What is it?" Thor said happily. He couldn't believe it was going so well.

Then Odin told him his idea and Thor's dreams of attending the fertility festival vanished in a puff of smoke, smile falling off his face like it had been ripped off by a rampaging bilgesnipe.

Or worse. An angry brother.

 

*** * * * ***

_"What?!"_

Thor winced. He knew his news would make Loki angry.

"What do you mean I have to go with you? That wasn't the plan, Thor!"

"I am sorry," Thor said. "I invited Father to go hunting with me, just as we agreed. I tried to persuade him that the trip should be just he and myself. And the ravens, of course. But then he began looking suspicious so I told him I missed him terribly and hoped we could spend time together discussing kingship and what better time to do while camping in the woods and hunting game."

Loki made a disbelieving sound that was half snort, half squawk. Thor gamely pressed on. "I even tried to tell him I thought you were busy this week, but I don't think he believed me. He said he will come, but he expects us both to accompany him."

Loki pressed his lips together in a white line that almost made them disappear. "Thor," he said finally. "You are truly an idiot."

"That's not very nice," Thor objected. "I did try to help you. It's not my fault Father is being like this. I am not trying to make you more angry, but are you very sure you haven't done anything to provoke him?"

Loki's eyes narrowed into slits. "He probably wasn't suspicious at all until you opened your mouth and started babbling like a fool," Loki yelled.

"I don't see you doing any better," Thor yelled back. "How much success have you had evading Father's leash? Oh, that's right - none!"

Loki growled under his breath before turning away, toward the windows. He rubbed the heels of his hands against his eyes. "This is not real. This is not happening. The Norms couldn't possibly hate me this much."

"Are you sure?"

"Shut up, Thor." Loki sighed deeply, hands dropping away from his face. His face was resigned as he turned back to face Thor. "Well, that's it then. I know what I must do. It's clear to me I will have to leave Asgard. Alfheim is very nice this time of year. And they have that lovely festival coming up soon. I wouldn't mind attending again."

What? _"What!"_

Loki ignored Thor. "Yes, Alfheim. I will go live there instead."

"I do not think Father will allow it." Nor their mother.

Loki shrugged. "I will not ask."

"That would be courting trouble," Thor said mildly.

"Good!" Loki snapped. "Perhaps he'll be so angry with me he'll decide he doesn't want me in his sight for at least a hundred years."

"And what will you tell the elves? They may wonder why one of Asgard's princes has settled in their realm."

"Maybe they won't notice."

"I think they will."

"Then I will think of something."

Thor was wondering how he became the level-headed one in the family and how much he didn't care for the responsibility, when he caught sight of movement past Loki's shoulder. Near the window. Thor pulled a face. "Uh, Loki?"

"What?" Loki wasn't looking at him anymore. Probably planning his new elvish life on Alfheim.

Thor waved a hand in front of his brother's face and gestured at the window. Loki's eyes widened in horror as he slowly turned to look behind him.

One of Odin's ravens was watching them.

"Damn!"

"Kraa."

Thor hustled over to the bird and waved a hand at it. "Begone, Hugin. This is not for your ears."

"Kraa."

"No! Don't let him leave. He'll go straight to Odin." Loki pushed past Thor and smiled down at the bird. The raven gave him a wary look and flapped his wings. "Yes, what a pretty bird you are, Munin. Such a good raven! Would you like a treat? Get him a treat, Thor," Loki said without taking his eyes off the raven.

Loki took a step closer to where the raven was perched on a high-backed chair. The raven took a step away. Loki took another step closer. The raven stepped away again with another warning flap of his wings.

"I do not think Hugin wants a treat, Loki."

"It's Munin. And it doesn't matter, he's not leaving here until I'm safely on Alfheim."

"Kraa."

"How do you propose to manage that?" Thor asked. And then was sorry he did.

Loki lunged for the bird at the same moment the raven took flight. The raven made for the window only to bounce off the magical barrier Loki threw over it at the last possible moment.

"Krraaaack!" the raven said.

"You're not going anywhere!" Loki yelled.

"Loki, this isn't helping!" Thor reached for his brother at the same time Loki cast more barriers over the rest of the windows. The raven bounced off one magical barrier after another, each time giving its head an irate shake.

"KRRRRAAAACCCCCCCKKKK!" the raven shrieked, flapping its winds wildly.

"I'LL SEE YOU ROASTED ON A SPIT FIRST!" Loki threw a fireball at the raven, missed, and set Thor's drapes ablaze.

"Loki! Stop!" Thor ripped the drapes down and started stomping out the fire. "Have you taken leave of your senses?"

Loki lunged for the raven again. The bird dodged out of the way and Loki ran headlong into a statue of Buri holding Asgard aloft. The statue teetered dangerously on it base. Loki hit it again with his arm as he leveled another fireball at the fleeing bird and the statue toppled over and smashed to the floor. The fireball exploded against a far wall, leaving it blackened in spots. A wall sconce went up in flames, the fire quickly spreading to a nearby wall hanging.

Thor abandoned the still smoldering drapes and made a grab for Loki. Loki evaded his grip and chased after the raven searching for an escape route.

"Loki, please! You're making Hugin angry."

"It's Munin, and I don't care!"

"Kraa!" The raven flew into Thor's bedchambers with Loki right on its tail feathers.

"No," Thor moaned. He arrived just in time to see Loki set his bed on fire as the bird doubled back and made its escape flight over Thor's head.

"Just don't stand there - grab him!" Loki said, shoving Thor aside hard enough he stumbled into a wall as Loki pursued the bird back into the main room.

Thor lunged forward, grabbing hold of Loki by way of tackling him to the ground. The next several moments were noisy and crowded. The raven kept shrieking over their heads as it searched for a way to escape Thor's chambers. Thor sincerely wished he could join him. Loki was hissing in displeasure, trying to wriggle away from Thor's grasp. Loki nearly slipped free, but Thor kept a tenacious grip, dragging Loki close and then using his own bulk to pin his younger brother to the floor.

A rush of air went out of Loki. "Has it ever occurred to you spend less time at the feasting table," he gasped. And went right back to fighting to get free. There was a lot of pinching and scratching and biting before a bruised and bleeding Thor managed to get one of Loki's arms pinned up behind his back.

"Ow!" Loki squawked.

Thor twisted his arm some more. "Had enough?"

"I promise you're going to regret this!"

"Wrong answer." Freeing up one hand, Thor grabbed a generous fistful of his brother's hair and gave it a good yank.

"OW! OW! OW!"

"Boys! Stop it! Stop this now!"

They broke apart at once, both of them rolling clear of the other before coming to sit up in view of the door.

Frigga stood in the open doorway.

"What is going on?" she demanded, hands on hips. "And why is everything on fire in here?

The raven settled Thor's unscathed pile of hunting supplies. "Kraa, kr..."

Frigga turned sharp eyes on the bird. "Was I speaking to you? Shush, Hugin." The raven hung its head. Frigga turned those eyes back to her sons. "Well? I'm waiting."

"It's all his fault!" Loki cried, one hand pressed against his abused scalp and the other pointing at the raven.

Hugin gave his wings an indignant flap. "Kraa!"

Thor was so very confused.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't quite get this wrapped up before Ragnarok like I wanted. Oh well. A little ways more to go.

Odin was in a fine mood.

Days spent in court listening to the petitions of his people more often than not left him tired and irritable, unfit for the company of his loved ones. But this day? This day was different. Spending it teaching the patience and wisdom needed for governance to his youngest son gave Odin great satisfaction. Loki was already demonstrating a degree of maturity and sensibility that far surpassed his young years. It was a rewarding experience for them both. An experience Odin hoped to have again during the next session of petitions. He'd invited Loki to attend with him at the end of this day's session. Loki smiled and said he was already looking forward to it. Now that he thought about it, Loki's smiled seemed a little strained. But it had been a long day. The boy was sure to be tired.

Thinking of his earlier visit, Odin wondered if Thor would like to attend court as well. He would  discuss it with him the next day when the three of them set out hunting together. Odin was looking forward to spending quality time with both his sons.

Odin had been surprised by his eldest son's appearance in his study, and more so by the unexpected invitation to join Thor on his hunt. Surprised and pleased. As well as a little heart sore. Thor's blatant desire to spend more time with him couldn't have been more awkward than if Thor had written out what he wanted to say on his hand. Odin couldn't remember the last time Thor had so openly expressed his needs. Not since he was a young child. Come to think of it, Loki was much the same way.

Odin would have to be deaf as well as blind not to have noticed Loki's hand behind some of Thor's words. That Thor would be so open with his younger brother, and Loki swiftly coming to his brother's aid swelled Odin's heart with hope for their futures The two brothers communicating with one another and working together to achieve a goal. Just Odin always dreamed.  

The future of Asgard never shone brighter.

The door to Odin's office crashed open with such force it slammed into and stuck in the stone wall. Odin swallowed a yelp at the sight of his queen marching toward him in a fury. Her hair loose and flowing behind her like waves left in wake of a mighty ship. Her eyes snapping with such fire, Odin could swear he smelled smoke upon her approach.

She was a stunning sight. As glorious as the day they wed. The day Thor was born. The day she came at him with a sword for forgetting their 1200th wedding anniversary. Frigga was so beautifully enraged, it made Odin want to sink to his knees and weep in gratitude for being blessed with such a wife. But as he suspected this rage might be directed at him, he remained standing.

"You!" she pointed an accusing finger straight at his heart.

Sometimes Odin hated being right.

"You are upset," he said.

"Upset? _Upset!_ " Her finger arrived before him along with the rest of her, the smell of smoke growing stronger. She poked him sharply in the chest. "I am upset when a diplomatic visit does not go well. I am upset when a celebratory feast turns somber." Another poke. "I am upset when my children are quarreling." Poke. "When my husband shows himself to be a _lying cur_ and harms my son in the process, I am past upset."

When her hand curled up into a fist and eyes promised death, Odin took a hasty step back.

"How dare you come in here attacking me, accusing me of such a terrible thing!" he said. "I've never done anything to harm Loki or Thor." _Always open with a good offense_ , his father always said whether it be war, trade negotiations, or an angry wife. Though come to think of it, his mother often glared at Bor in the same manner Frigga was glaring at him now.

She closed the distance between them and poked him again. "You said you were going to stop smothering Loki. You promised to ease off. And now I find you had no such intention. Instead, you set your ravens to spy upon the poor child until he was a wreck. Until he had no choice but to go back to spending time in your company if only to escape the torment of having his every waking moment observed and reported back to his father!"

"That is offensive and insulting!"

"Good!"

"I do not know why you are attacking me, but there's not a shred of truth to what you just said."

Frigga's eyebrows shot toward her hairline. "Oh? You've not used your ravens to keep watch over Loki's movements? Not at all?"

"Of course not." Only a little. A few observations here and there. Hardly anything to get upset over.  

"So there's not a raven making his way right here now to tell you about something that occurred earlier with our sons?"

"Don't be absurd."

"Kraa!" Hugin winged his way through the window next to Odin's desk. The bird took one look at Frigga, banked hard, and flew right back out.

Odin and Frigga stared at each other.

"It took him longer to find you than I thought it would," Frigga said. "After I freed him."

"What?"

"You're fortunate I arrived in Thor's chambers when I did. Otherwise you might have found yourself short a raven. Loki did seem rather intent on setting him on fire."

" _What?_ "

"Behold what you have wrought, husband - a son so desperate to be free, he tried to destroy an extension of his father's will. Now I ask you, these prophetic dreams that have plagued you, do they feature our son coming undone by your own hand? Or was it something else?"

His heart flipped over in his chest. Odin backed away until legs hit a chair and he sat down. Hard. _No. No, this can't be. Not this way._ "I was trying to stop it," he said weakly.

Frigga folded her arms across her chest and looked down at him unimpressed. "Think you have succeeded?"

He looked up at her helplessly. "I wanted to save him. I wanted to stop what I saw from coming to pass. Everything I've done has been to achieve that end. I...I just wanted him to know he is my son, that I love him. That I have always loved him."

Frigga's features softened with exasperation and she sighed deeply. "Then why did you just not tell him this. Why put him through this?"

"I thought if I looked in on him from time to time, I would get a better sense of him. Be able to find the exact moment it all went wrong and so I could step in and change it. I didn't think he would notice so much. I should have known better. Loki has been perceptive, even when he was a child."

"Or perhaps you are not so subtle as you believe."

Odin huffed. "Perhaps not. I suppose it all got a little out of hand."

Frigga's lips twisted. "A little."

Odin pushed himself back to his feet. "I will go and apologize at once."

A dainty hand pressed flat against his chest, as steely as the voice that followed. "First, you're going to tell me what you saw in these dreams."

He shook his head. "I cannot."

"You can, you will," she commanded. "Then _we_ , Loki's parents, will decided how best to proceed."  

Odin wrapped both his hands around the soft hand holding him in place. He lifted Frigga's hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to it, before holding her hand against his cheek, taking in the comfort of her presence. Smokiness and all.

"It is awful," he told her.

"I expected as much. Tell me, Odin. I will not break."

He knew as much, he always did. He had been trying to protect her as much as he was Loki. Keeping the comfort of her hand close to him, Odin confessed the truth. Quietly and in terrible detail, he told Frigga of what he saw of Loki's future in his dreams. What became of their youngest child. What became of them all. When he finished speaking, the room was filled with heavy silence.

And then Frigga began to laugh.

  


***  *  *  *  ***

  


Odin thought about making a run for it. He considered dropping a casting of invisibility over himself, sliding past the storm taking place in the centre of his office and making his way for the door. He contemplated turning himself into a great, one-eyed white falcon and following Hunin's path out the window.

As he didn't think any of those outcomes stood a chance in the face of his wife's fury, he remained where he was. Seated in a chair, still and quiet. Like a mouse hoping the wild rampaging beast storming past didn't notice him.

"...should have listened to my mother. Don't get involved with the House of Bor, she said. Keep your distance from that Borson, he's trouble, she said. Did I listen to my mother? No, because I met a handsome and charming prince who wanted to show me every branch of Yggdrasil and I couldn't have been happier about it!"

Odin tried to smile at her. She ignored him.

"But then that prince went off on a ridiculous quest one day on a dare and died fighting a dragon. And my mother said - s _ee!_ \- that's what happens to them, rushing headlong into one fight after another without considering their outcomes."

His smile faded.

"No good will ever come of that house, my mother said. And really, that's when I should have gone home. But no. I wanted to pay my respects to my fallen prince and his family. So I attended the feast in his honour where I met his brother - you!"

Odin tried smiling again. Frigga didn't look his way. He gave up.

"Did I expect him to greet me so kindly - no. Did I expect to feel such kinship to someone I just met  - no. Did I expect to be courted by a man who would be king - no. Did my mother warn me I was going down a path I would regret - yes! The real question - should I have listened to my mother?"

"No?" Odin ventured.

She whirled around in a tempest and, spying him in his chair, bore down on him with the righteousness of a Valkyrie. Her pointing finger was back. This time it crackled with the energy of barely restrained magic.

"I dreamed of having adventures with my prince. And I certainly have. Though not in the manner I expected!"

"I'm sorry?" Odin tried.

Frigga bared her teeth and hissed in frustrated anger.

"I am sorry," he said again. "Frigga, please. Forgive me for keeping this from you."

She stared at him, breathing deep. One breath in, one breath out. Her anger bled away with every new breath. She stared and she breathed.

Feeling he was not in imminent danger of being spellcast upon and turned into a tree - again - Odin rose to his feet. He reached for his wife, placing hands on her upper arms and holding on. He didn't dare draw her closer, not yet. He watched her breaths. In and out. A wonder, his wife. So long wed and still he knew her not well enough. Still, he relished all the years ahead to know her better.

"Husband," her voice level and calm. Pleasant. Deceivingly so.

"Wife."

"If you ever keep something like this from me again, not only will you find yourself a tree, but you'll find it difficult to grow roots in the ice field where I will plant you." Frigga smiled.

"I understand," Odin said.

"Good."

"Frigga, about Loki..."

She cut him off with an upraised palm. "Prophecy. Warning. Bad dreams. I do not know what plagues you, Odin. Nor do I dare to guess. I do recognize the fear it has placed in your heart. I, too, am disturbed by what you saw. Not in my worst imagining could I see a future such as you've described. I cannot imagine our family broken. I know I could not bear to see Loki broken." Tears pooled in her eyes.

She was not alone.

Odin embraced her and, to his relief, she allowed it. He rubbed her back while trying to clear his mind and think through the problems that lay ahead. While he still believed the best way to prevent what he saw from coming to pass was to forge a better bond with his youngest son, one not so easily undone, Odin was beginning to suspect he'd been going about it the wrong way.

When he said as much to Frigga, she laughed. A little hysterically. She pushed herself back enough in his embrace to look him in the eye.

"You old fool," she said fondly. "So worried your son will slip through your fingers like the early morning mist, you forget the sun has not yet risen enough to burn it away. How far into this supposed future did you see?"

"I am unsure. It is difficult to ascertain. Not too long, I think."

"That first night, when you woke screaming. You asked about Thor's coronation. And some time later, you confessed you'd been giving thought to standing aside and placing Thor upon the throne."

He remembered saying those things. "Yes. I've since decided against it. Thor is too young."

"But back then, did you have a time in mind for this?"

Odin thought back. So much had happened since, it seemed so long ago. "I thought perhaps two, maybe even three centuries. Short notice, I know. As soon as it was decided, I was going to spend more time with Thor. Teaching him about kingship. Have him attend council meetings and court matters. I would still be able to guide him after he took the throne. And also, of course, he would have Loki."

"There, you see?" Frigga said. "You do have time. You've decided against placing Thor on the throne too early. Now you can spend all those additional years with them both. Building a better bond with Loki. Teaching Thor to be a good king. You have time. You have time to be the father you want to be. Loki's not going anywhere. None of us are."

Unable to deny the truth of her words, yet Odin shook his head. "And what if I fail him? What if I bring about the very thing I fear?"

Frigga gave him a long look, one that reassured as much as it worried him. She told him she an idea of where to start.

She shared her idea.

The worry quickly gave way to stomach-churning terror.

 

***  *  *  *  ***

 

"Good morning, my darlings." Frigga was all smiles the next morning as Thor and Loki shuffled into the queen's private sitting room. "I hope you both slept well?"

"Yes, Mother," Loki muttered quietly.

Thor was sure he had. His bed wasn't the one burnt to a crisp. Thor had spent the night in guest quarters on a bed that kept poking him no matter how he lay upon it.

"Wonderful! I trust you've both eaten?"

They nodded. Thor has received his mother's request to join her just as he was finishing his meal. His hunting trip abandoned, he met Loki in the hall outside Frigga's room shortly thereafter. He was relieved they'd both been summoned. Thor had no desire to answer questions alone. Expecting she'd brought them here to speak to them both about the chaos she walked in on the previous night, Thor thumped down in a chair, already feeling sulky. He just knew he was going to be scolded. And he hadn't even done anything wrong. It's wasn't his fault Loki had taken leave of his senses.

"Good morning, my sons."

Not just Loki, Thor amended.

Loki's eyes went wide as Odin walked into the room. For a moment, Thor thought his brother might flee, but then Loki slumped further in his own chair, resigned to his fate.

Thor folded his arms across his chest defensively. So Frigga had told Odin about the whole embarrassing debacle. Which still wasn't Thor's fault. He wasn't the one trying to roast one of father's ravens.

Frigga hasn't said much to them the prior night. She listened while Loki ranted for a time about Odin and his ravens, much as he had when he first burst uninvited into Thor's chambers, before he tried to destroy them. Their mother's reaction to Loki's uncharacteristic outburst had been strangely muted. She sent Loki to his own rooms with firm instructions to rest and she would see him come morning. Thor received the same instructions, only with the additional direction to spend the night in guest quarters, promising his rooms would be repaired the following day. When Thor trudged out the door past her, it left her alone with Hugin.

"And what do I do with you?" Thor heard her say. Thor had quickened his steps, not wanting to know.

And now here they were. The proud House of Odin. Odin and Frigga stood side by side before their sulking children. In another moment they seated. When they were all settled, they were arranged in a semi-circle with Frigga seated at the head, facing all of them. Thor was directly across from his mother with Loki on one side of him and Odin on the other.

Frigga smiled at her family with all the grace bestowed upon the high queen of the realms. "Well," she said, hands folded in her lap. "Isn't it nice that we finally have the chance to sit down and talk? As a family should.

"It's occurred to me recently that we don't talk to each other as much as we should. A family should be more open with each other without fear of judgement or recrimination. Isn't that right, dear?"

Her smile aimed squarely at her husband. Odin cleared his throat and shifted in his chair. "Uh, yes. Yes, that's right."

The queen swung her smile back to include her loving children. Who looked back at her with growing alarm.

"I feel it's important we all learn to communicate better with one another. To tell each other when something is bothering us. So let's do that. Let's talk about our feelings. Would anyone like to share anything about what's happening in their lives? Or talk about something that's bothering them?"

Silence.

"Why don't I start then?" Frigga's smile did not waver.

"As of late, I've had cause to worry about my family's inability to communicate well with one another. Worry for how this reluctance to speak freely with one another when troubles weigh upon us may lead us down troubled paths. Worry for the burden this places upon our hearts. That's why we're here now. I won't violate any confidences, nor try to speak for anyone, but I will speak to how this makes me feel," Frigga briefly laid a hand over her heart, looking at each of them in turn with an intense openness that made them all squirm.

"I am worried," she continued on. "Worried about where this could lead us. I am worried how this will affect my children and their relationships with those who love them. I admit - I fear the pain this could cause. Has already caused. Not pain for myself, but just for seeing pain in those I love so very much. For whom I would do anything to keep safe from harm."

She paused then, collecting her thoughts and sweeping her eyes across their faces. Loki had shrunk further into his seat and lowered his gaze to his boots, one hand worrying restlessly at the other in an unconscious imitation of his mother when Frigga herself was worried. Odin's own eye was also lowered, though the rest of him was still.

Thor looked back and forth between his brother and father with frustration. Here his mother was baring her soul to them all for the sake of trying to nudge them into dealing with each other rather than around. Maybe he should take Odin and Loki out hunting with him afterall. Maybe if he dropped them deep enough in the forest and left them there, they would have no choice but deal with whatever the problem was between them.

"There is much I would do to protect those I love," Frigga leaned forward in her seat, the motion drawing her husband's and youngest son's eyes back to her. "There are none I would not slay to keep you safe," she said, smile bright and eyes shining with ferocity as she looked in turn from Loki to Thor. "I would burn Asgard to ash to protect you both. And do so with a smile upon my face. I would die to protect you. As any mother would."

Thor and Loki gaped at her for a long moment before exchanging a discomforted look.

Frigga leaned back with a contented sigh. "Goodness, I feel so much better for that. Would anyone else like to share?"

More silence.

Frigga turned to her youngest. "Loki? I know you've been upset about some things lately. Would you like to talk about them?"

Loki's lips parted but no sounds came out as he stared helplessly at his mother.

"It's all right," Frigga soothed. "No one here is judging you. Nor would we. It's just your family, who loves you and wants to support you. Isn't that right?" Frigga cut sharp eyes back at her husband.

Odin squirmed in his seat. "Yes," he said, nodding his head. "That's why we are here. Willingly. Not under any duress." They both smiled encouragingly at their youngest, though Odin's smile seemed more forced than Frigga's.

Loki turned sudden, panicked eyes on Thor. Thor swallowed a sigh. He would gladly leap in front of a swinging sword for his little brother, but this was asking a bit much.

Seeing his discomfort, Frigga smoothly swung the attention away from Loki and onto Thor - much to Thor's chagrin. "Thor. How about you? Is there anything you would like to share? How do you feel about what's been happening as of late?"

Thor rolled his eyes skyward, begging his ancestors to intervene. When no rampaging hordes of marauders immediately burst into the room, he knew he was forsaken.

"Mother, I'm sure Loki appreciates what you are trying to do. But I don't think any of us need..."

" _I_ , Thor."

Thor blinked. "I'm sorry?"

"Please don't speak for your brother. He has his own words and his own feelings. When I ask how you feel, I mean speak for _you_."

Thor breathed in deep through his nose before speaking. "Very well. _I_ feel this has nothing to do with me. It's not my fault Loki set my room on fire - which _I_ feel angry about, by the way - or that he's trying to run away to Alfheim...

"What?" Frigga looked sharply at Loki.

"Alfheim?" Odin's eye settled on Loki as well.

" _Thor_!" Loki snarled through clenched teeth.

Thor remember then that in all Loki's ranting to their mother the prior night, Alfheim was never mentioned. _Oops._ But despite Loki's attempt to glare a hole through his skull, Thor was undeterred. He'd been asked how he felt. He was damn well going to tell them.

"And all because something is going on with him and Father that _I_ really don't understand. Just like _I_ don't understand what any of this has to do with me. I know what you said before Mother, how Father just wants to spend more time with Loki, but to be frank, I have my doubts. But maybe that's because no one ever tells _me_ anything about what's going on."

"Maybe I would tell you more if you didn't have such a big mouth," Loki hissed.

"No, you wouldn't," Thor snapped back.

"Thor, that's enough," Frigga's smile was faltering. She swung eyes back to Loki and, taking in his now rigid and defensive posture, turned her gaze to Odin. "No one has to speak if they do not want to. But I want us to get used to the idea that we can sit together as family and be open with one another. If we cannot do this with one another, who can we turn to?"

Frigga's hand drifted out to settle on Odin's leg, just above his knee. Her fingers curled into his flesh, nails digging through the thick fabric of his clothing. Odin grimaced minutely before setting his hand atop hers. He strained to pull himself free from her grip to no avail. They struggled briefly as Thor and Loki both watched, eyes wide. The brothers exchanged a quick glance, hostility bleeding away as they inched their chairs closer together. Sagging in defeat, Odin patted his wife's hand gently before clearing his throat to speak.

"It is not an easy thing for me to speak what lies in my heart," Odin spoke as if the words were dragged forcibly from his lungs by dark magic. "I was taught such a thing a weakness, you see. Never expose your heart, my father always said. To do so leaves a king open to ruin.

"But," Odin paused to look steadily at each of them, "it occurs to me my father was wrong. I love each of you more than I have words to describe. More than I ever thought it was possible to love. I, too, would do much to protect all of you. Things that a good king should not consider."

He shifted in his chair and Frigga released her grip on his knee to reach for his hand, lacing their fingers together. She smiled at him, a smile Odin was quick to return. Thor and Loki exchanged another glance, silently communicating their agreement that a sudden outbreak of war beyond the palace walls would be most welcome to them both. Odin caught the look between his sons, both understanding and agreeing with the sentiment. But, with the calm assurance of his wife emanating at his side, he gathered himself to continue. Odin drew himself up, steady and strong, as if the plush sitting chair with colourful flowered cushions he sat upon was his throne.

"I've recently come to reconsider the wisdom of being a good king at the expense of being a good father," he said, words coming forth with greater ease. "And, as such, have tried to compensate in hopes of better balancing the two roles." Odin smile ruefully. "I've not done so well as I hoped, I think.

"Loki, my son," Odin turned abruptly to his youngest. Loki sat up straight under his attention. "Once more I owe you an apology. In my desire to be a better father, I took an approach that unsettled you. That was not my intention. I hope you can forgive me."

"Father, no, I...," Loki stumbled in his words, more unsettled now than when he first entered the room. "It's all right," he finished weakly, under the steady eyes of both parents. "No harm done." Thor made a rude sound beside him. Loki ignored him.

"Just so you are aware, it is my intention to spend more time with you - with both of you in the future. I find myself much desiring to know my sons better." Odin took in both sons with fierce intensity. "I would know the men my sons are growing into, the future leaders Asgard will depend on. And I hope my sons will know how proud their father is of them both."

Odin fell silent. They waited to see if he would continue speaking, but with only an additional clearing of his throat, it was clear he was done.

"But," Frigga added, directing her words to her sons alone, "as much as your father desires to build better bridges in this family, it's important to remember you are each entitled to have your own lives. Isn't that right, my love?"

Odin coughed and nodded. "Yes. Yes, it is. If I am being overbearing, I'm afraid you'll have to tell me so. For I've been informed I am not so observant in noting such things. I would like for my children to enjoy spending time with me. Not have their hearts skip in terror at the prospect." Odin smiled at them weakly.

Loki said nothing, looking anxiously back and forth between his parents. Thor eyed his brother for a long moment, waiting to see if he would say anything. "We understand," Thor said, when it became clear that though his mouth was hanging open, Loki was not going to speak. " _I_ understand, that is," he amended. "I think, Loki as well?"

Loki nodded and forced an unconvincing smile. "Yes, of course."

"May we go?" Thor asked.

Frigga and Odin both stood, Thor and Loki wasted not time in following. "I am so pleased we had the chance to do this," Frigga said, reaching for each of them and pulling first Loki and then Thor into a tight hug. "I hope you both know you can come to either of us with any concern that weighs on you."

"Of course," Loki said again, already leaning in the direction of the door.

With a graceful incline of his head to both parents, Loki fled. Thor close behind.

"What in the name of the Nine was that?" Thor demanded as they hurried down the hall, putting distance between themselves and their parents.

"You're asking me?"

"That was excruciating," Thor moaned. "And it was your fault, you know."

Loki stopped dead. "I beg your pardon."

Thor turned to face him. "You heard me."

"How is this my fault?"

"You heard them - this is because you couldn't just tell Father to back off."

"Excuse me?" Loki's voice turned frosty.

"I know Father was being unreasonable also," Thor said. "But you only made it worse for yourself. Because you would rather hide away or set things on fire or lie your way free of difficulties than just dealing with them. Now Mother is going to expect us to talk to each other about how we feel. Well, I'll tell you how _I_ feel. _I_ feel this is very much _your_ doing."

"Oh, I'm _so_ sorry," Loki said, spine rigid and hands curling up at his sides. "How inconvenient it must to not be able to simply strike down a problem with your hammer until it goes away. How _awful_ for you."

Knowing he was ignoring his brother's rising ire at his own peril, Thor forged on. "You know what your problem is, brother?"

"By all means - do tell."

"For all your skill with words, you cannot simply be direct with anyone."

Loki's eyes narrowed. "Oh? How's this for direct - fuck you, Thor." And he turned on his heel and stomped away.

"If you were that straightforward with Father, we wouldn't be in this mess," Thor hollered at his back.

Loki responded with a single hand gesture over his shoulder without looking back.

  


***  *  *  *  ***

 

"I think that went well," Odin said, as the sound of his sons' bickering in the outer hall faded away.

"Well?" Frigga echoed, voice laced with scepticism. "Loki barely said a word."

"Only in here with us. He seems to be expressing himself just fine with Thor," Odin nodded his head in the direction of the hall.

"That was not the point!"

"I still think it went well,” Odin insisted stubbornly. 

Frigga threw her hands up in exasperation and walked away.

"This was your idea," he called after her defensively.

She responded with a gesture most unbecoming a queen as she swept out of the room.

A nearby fluttering noise caught Odin's ear as Hugin cautiously emerged from his hiding spot behind a fountain and settled upon tea table.

"Kraa, kraa."

"Who asked you?" Odin snapped.

"Kraa!" Hugin snapped his wings sharply and hopped until his back was to the king before taking flight out of the room, leaving Odin standing alone.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This story came from [ this post ](http://theotherodinson.tumblr.com/post/98021853119/i-want-a-story-where-odin-wakes-up-in-a-cold-sweat) on Tumblr. Yes, it's based on my own prompt, but not entirely faithful to it.


End file.
